A Visit to the past
by Claudette14
Summary: what if a girl that looks exactly like May and Drew came. what are they gonna do? where did she came from. DREWxMAY
1. Chapter 1

PoKéMoN. **A VISIT TO THE PAST**

Chapter 1

_**Future, November 21 2019**_

A 24 year old brunette with sapphire is watching her first born playing with her new Pokémon. A Beautifly from her and a Roselia from her 25 year old, green hair and emerald eyed husband.

Samantha Nicole Maple Hayden just turned 5 years old 14 days ago. She love all her gifts especiall her new Pokémon.

"Sam, Let's go and eat breakfast" her mother, May Hayden said

"Okay. Wait a minute" Sam said and then she looked at her new Pokémon "Beautifly and Roselia, return"

"Come on, Daddy's waiting for us." May and Sam went inside the mansion where Drew was waiting for them.

"Good Morning sunshine" he said to Sam and kissed her forehead

"Morning Daddy" she replied with a hug

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said to May and smirked at her reaction.

"Morning" she replied with a blush

_~After 15 minutes of eating breakfast~_

Sam was in her room, playing with her Pokémon dolls, suddenly there was a noise in her window. When she opened it, a green Pokémon came. It is known for being the guardian of forest and for time travelling.

"Wow! A Celebi, awesome" She exclaimed happily. "Hello, my name is Sam. Can I call you Bri?"

"Bri, Bri Celebi" Celebi agreed happily

"Where did you come from?"

"Bri Bi Bi Bi Celebi Briiii…." It said looking at the sky

"Wow… awesome. Can I come with you?"

Before Celebi can agree, a powerful wind came and because Sam was leaning in the window, she fell. No not exactly fall, more like falling or _she`s-gonna-fall-if-you-don't-save-her-ASAP._ Sam was crying, hard.

"Help me! Mommy, Daddy. Anyone help me!!!" she yelled. Both of her hands were holding the bottom part of the window. She was indeed scared, for she is in the second floor.

"Help me! Anyone, please!" she yelled again but this time both of her parents came, that has worried looks on their faces.

"Sam" They both said

"Mommy, Daddy help me"

"Hang in there, Daddy's gonna help you" May said and looked at Drew.

Drew took hold of one of hands and then the other, but then it slipped. Both May and Drew gasped while Sam was crying. It was happening in slow motion for them. You know why? It is because of Celebi. Celebi was using time travel.

"Celebi, where are you taking me?" Sam asked even though she was crying.

"Bi Bi…. Celebi" Celebi said while looking at the sky. Sam suddenly remembered that she was asking Celebi to take her where she came from.

"But…but…. I want my Mom-myyyy" she said and suddenly travelled through time.

~_Back with May and Drew~_

"~sniff~ ~sniff~ but what about Samantha?" May said while crying at the shoulders of Drew. Drew on the other hand was comforting her, he's sad but they have to wait for her return.

"May, listen to me, I know she's alright. I'm not sure but I think I have a feeling where Celebi would drop her" Drew started smirking at his wife

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm confused" her eyes started to have waters again

"Just trust me, and stop crying" Drew took hold of her chin and kissed her. "I love you so stop crying"

"I love you too, Drew" May replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**~PRESENT **_**year 2009~**_

May Maple and Drew Hayden are travelling together in Johto. May is a 14 year old girl while Drew is a 15 year old guy. Anyway, May decided to travel alone so that she won't have to stop at any gym battles. Along the road she met up with Drew, that was a month ago, and that's why they're travelling together. Oh yeah, BTW. Drew is the one who _offered_ May to join him in his –their– journey.

"Drew?" May whined

"What?" he asked with an annoyed face

"Can we take a break for awhile?"

"Again???"

"But I'm tired, plus I'm hungry. Please" May tried her best to have the cutest (in Drew's opinion) puppy dog's eyes

"Fine. Let's have a snack" he said with a sigh and then flicked his hair

"Yeah! Everyone, come on out" May yelled and threw all her pokeball in the air which revealed to be:

Blaziken, Wartortle, Glaceon and Beautifly

"….." Drew threw his pokeball without a word. His collection is consist of

Roselia, Masquerane, Flygon and Absol

All pokemon cheered, for they have a freedom for a while

"Hey Drew, where are we heading, anyway?" May asked while relaxing under a tree

"Cherrygrove city and Goldenrod city" he replied with a bored expression

"So two more contest before grande festival huh?"

"uhuh"

"So are we both going to enter the first contest or just go by the rules?"

What are the rules? Oh you don't know? Well I'll tell you. They will take turns in competing in a contest. They both cannot enter a contest at the same time but sometimes it is allowed.

May currently has 4 ribbons while Drew also has 4 ribbons. They did it like this.

May Maple: 1st contest

3rd contest

5th contest

7th contest

And she won them all

Drew Hayden: 2nd contest

4th contest

6th contest

8th contest

And he also won them all

"If we go by the rules, can I go first?" May asked him innocently.

"No" he smirked when she frown. "Because I can't let you get your last ribbon first…. Without a fight. So we are both going to compete in the cherrygrove contest"

"Yay! A chance for me to beat you"

"Not. May, not a chance!"

"Everyone, Return" May said as she returned all her Pokémon to its pokeball. Drew also did the same but left Roselia. "Why would you let Roselia out?" she asked him

"Just for safekeeping and beside, she need an exercise" Drew commented _'Liar, you just want to impress May' _his inner voice said but ignored him.

They walk and walked the road to cherrygrove city, but suddenly a strong wind came and came a falling girl. Said girl fell on the back of Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_They walk and walked the road to cherrygrove city, but suddenly a strong wind came and came a falling girl. Said girl fell on the back of Drew._

May was shocked at what happened, but she manage to say something

"Oh my GASH, Drew are you alright?" **(a/n: Minzy if ur reading this, no offense. Hahaha… GASH!! ^^)**

When May walked to the side of Drew, she saw two things; one, Drew was unconscious. Two, there was a crying girl on top of him.

"Hey, shhh… It's okay. I won't hurt you" May said trying to comfort her.

"Wahh!! I want to go home" the little girl said and hugged May

May bent down so she could reach her and said "We'll help you. Don't worry. Please stop crying… shhh…."

By the time the girl stopped crying, Drew woke up.

"ugghh… My head hurts" Drew said, left hand on his head while right hand supporting him so he wouldn't fall. When he saw a sobbing little girl in May's arms, he asked "who's that?"

"I don't know. She's the reason why you were unconscious; I think she fell from the sky." May replied

May helps Drew in getting off of the ground but because of Drew's lack of balance he fell again, but since May was _holding _his hand, she fell with him. May was on top of Drew; both of them are lost in each other's eyes.

'_Never thought that those green eyes were so… so beautiful' _May thought

'_Woah. Those lovely eyes sapphire eyes, I could always look at them.' _Drew thought. They started leaning in but they snapped out of their **lalalaland **when the girl joined them and hugged May from behind, which caused Drew to hug May so that she won't roll over or fall **(Drew: So out of character. Me: No, it's sweet.)**

"Me too, me too. I want to join too" said the girl.

"Ummm..... can you get off of us?" Drew asked the girl. The girl nodded and got off of them.

"Thanks" they both said while having a visible blush on their faces but Drew masked that with a smirk.

"Hey, little girl!" Drew said, half yelled. "Why did you fell on me, what the hell did you do..." By now, Drew was very angry at what the girl did. And said girl started to cry.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"Drew stop it, She's just a kid" May said defending the crying girl in her arms. "What's your name?"

"Sam _~sniff~_ Samantha _~sniff~_ Nicole Maple Hayden" the girl, Sam said. Drew and May were shocked because Sam got their last names together.

'_Must be coincidence' _May thought with a slight blush.

"Is she your cousin, sister or something Drew?" she asked Drew.

Drew just shrugged it and said "No... well that's what i know. But if you look closely..." Drew said while looking at Sam closely as if observing her looks "...she looks like you, is she one of your family members?"

"No..." May shrugged it and asked the little girl "Sam, where's your parents?"

"At home"

"Where's your home?" Drew asked while they are walking, to go to the tree straight ahead.

"In LaRousse City"

"See, she lives in LaRousse too. Maybe she is your cousin Drew" May declaired

They sat under a tree. Sam was in the middle of Drew and May

"My parents are the top coordinators seven years ago" Sam explained, which caught both of their attention.

"Impossible!" Drew said angrily

"What do you mean? And don't get angry again, she might cry."

"I mean, if they are top coordinators even seven years ago we should have known that" Drew explained to May, and then he turned to Sam and said "You're lying aren't you?" he said that with an angry voice yet gentle.

"Nope" Sam Replied "I mean i thought you would have recognized me because my _ewww_ fan boys are always after me."

"You have fan boys?" May asked shocked I mean really a little kid has fan boys while she, a 14 year old girl, don't. SHOCKER!

"Uhuh. That's because I'm the daughter of the top coordinators, they go crazy about me." She laughed. May and Drew laughed along with her.

"Well I know what you mean. Girls are swooning over me, again and again" Drew stated while chuckling

"As I was saying, I look like my mom but some of my looks and attitude are from my dad" Sam said while flicking her hair.

Samantha Nicole Maple Hayden, a 5 year old girl, has green long hair. She has a pink bandana but not in the same style as May, she wears it like a headband. She has sapphire eyes and she wears May Sinnoh clothes plus pink funny pack, oh and black and white gloves (similar to May's)

"What's the name of your parents, Sam? Maybe we could help you." May offered nicely

"May, if we help her, we might miss our contest and never compete in the Johto Grande Festival" Drew informed her. **(a/n: was it Grand or Grande?)**

"No. We will help her." May said

"Please...." May and Sam begged him

Drew sighed, he knew he was defeated. "fine"

"Yay!" May cheered, and then she looked at Sam and asked "So what's the name of your parents?"

"My father's name is Drew Hayden while my mother's name is May Maple- Hayden" Sam replied


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_My father's name is Drew Hayden while my mother's name is May Maple- Hayden" Sam replied_

"What!?!" Both May and Drew shouted and then looked at each other with a disgusting look even though they have blushes in their cheeks.

"I don't like you to just marry you" May said

"Not even planning on marrying you" Drew retorted and then they started fighting or bickering

Sam has a confused look on them and asked "What are you talking about? I'm talking about my Mommy and Daddy, not you. Hold on a minute, I never got your names?"

"I'll explain why. I'm May Maple" May said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Drew Hayden" Drew said with a flick of the hair

"Really? I knew something about you too was very familiar…" Sam said and got up from her seat. Her eyes started to have waters again "…Mommy. I missed you but where are we?"

"We can't be your parents. We're just teenagers, like 14 and 15 years old" May said

"But the big question is are you sure…" Drew said while thinking and then looked at Sam, I'm sure he saw her nod. "….so how did you get here? I'm still not satisfied with your answer though"

"I don't know. One moment I was at my room and then next I'm falling. I guess Bri brought me here"

"Who's Bri?" May asked

"Uhh… some Pokémon… uhh…. I think its name is… Celbi… Clebi…. Oh, Celebi… cute, right?"

This caught both of their attention. _'I guess, maybe she is my daughter in the future' _May think with a blush. She looked at Drew with a _let's-help-her-get-back-to-her-own-time _pleading look.

Drew sighed and said "fine." May and Sam cheered. "…but we can't let it be the reason for me not to compete in the contest."

"Fine" May said and then she looked at Sam and said "Sam, are you ready to have your adventure"

Sam nodded her head saying it's a yes and asked "Mommy, Daddy where are we going?"

The tree of them stood from where they were sitting, which is under a tree.

"We're going to cherry grove city. We're going to compete in the contest" May replied and grabbed her funny pack **(a/n:that's what it's called right? I just heard it from other stories)** that she left in the nearby tree.

"Yay! You know I haven't seen a real Pokémon contest before…" Sam said while holding May's hand. They started walking while talking; Drew on the other hand was ahead of them.

'_How stupid, it's like I'm dealing with two May's' _Drew thought and rolled his eyes.

'_**Liar, I know you're happy that you're gonna get married to May' **_Drew's inner voice retorted

'_Who are you?'_

'_**You're inner voice but right now your LOVE conscience'**_

'_Yeah whatever, get out not now'_

'_**Fine, bye' **_and with that Drew's inner voice left… for a while (evil grins)

"Drew, Drew… DREW!" the yelling snapped him out of his trance

Drew, being Drew flicked his hair with a smirked on his face asked "What May? Feeling attracted to me?"

May was very angry that she was going to beat him now but stopped when a beautiful Red Rose was shoved in her face. May took it with a blush while Sam just giggled.

"For Beautifly, I saw how stronger you Beautifly grown" Drew explained

Sam cannot contain her laughter and laughed, L.O.U.D.

"What's funny?" May asked confused

"Nothing… uhh… mommy wait here" Sam said and run to Drew.

Drew saw Sam running toward him and asked himself _'What am I gonna do?' _and then got an idea. When am ran to him, Drew carried her.

Sam whispered to him "Daddy, you're right when you said that when you give mommy roses she forgets your fight, plus she blushes and so are you." With that Drew said nothing, but blushed but masked it with a smirked.

"May, why did you call me anyway?"

"Oh…. Ughhh… oh right, I was going to ask you if Sam could pose as your cousin…" May said while walking side by side with Sam and Drew.

"Why my cousin, not your?" Drew asked arrogantly

"Because Mr. Know-it-all she can't pose as my cousin `cuz she as green hair with the last name of Hayden. No one in my family has Green hair, beside she can't just say 'Hi my name is Sam and the daughter of May and Drew'" May replied angrily with a mock voice too.

"Okay, fine" Drew said and then looked at Sam and said "Sam, you've gotta learn to call us May and Drew not Mommy or Daddy"

"Okay Daddy- oops sorry. Daddy did taught me some good manners" **(SHOCKERS)**

"Drew… I like being called Mommy…" May whine and then added "…just not in public…" she was obviously complaining

"Hey! Wait a minute. If we're in public you call us May and Drew but when it's just the three of us, you can call us Mommy and Daddy" May said and then looked at Drew with the cutest puppy dog eyes and asked "Is that alright Drew?"

Of course Drew thought it was_ 'cute, adorable, pretty, etc. snap out of it Drew. .' _

"Fine. Since I'm out numbered…. Again"

"Yay…." Sam cheered

"Sam how old are you?" May asked

"5, you?"

"14"

"Oh yeah, since your five, did I give you any present on your 5th Birthday? I mean a Pokemon?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you know that May?" Drew asked curiously

"When I was 12 or maybe even younger I promise myself that when I grow up and have a child whether a girl or boy, on his/her 5th birthday I will give him/her a pokemon"

"Oh… so what did you get?" Drew turned to look at Sam.

Sam grabbed something in her pink funny pack similar to May except it has a 'SH' engrave on it and oh a rose too.

"This one, Come on out" With that she threw her two pokeball in the air. It revealed to be a Roselia and Beautifly

"The Beautifly is from Mommy, she said it just evolve before my birthday" Sam explained "And Roselia is from Daddy, he said he caught it, I mean it was injures so h took care of it and then gavee it to me"

"Beautifly… beau"

"Rose… Roselia" they both agreed.

"Come on, we have 3 days and 2 nights before we reach our destination" Drew said. Sam returned her pokemon in her pokeball and kept walking. When her feet is aching, either May or Drew would carry her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_~Time Skipped~_

They've been travelling for 3 days and tonight they camped in a forest because tomorrow morning, they will reach their destination.

May didn't use any camping gears but Drew does; May only brings sleeping bag with her. She usually sleeps inside the tent with Drew inside his tent but now she also sleep in his sleeping bag. **(ME: LUCKY GIRL) **why? Sam of course. Sam doesn't have anything with her except _whatever things_ inside her fanny pack.

They were sleeping like a family _**(ME: NO DUH!) **_The sleeping Drew's hand suddenly slipped its way through May waist **(Me: Awwww…) **and turned her around so she was in his chest.

At the same time Sam woke up and saw them like that. She smirks like Drew and took out her cellphone from her bag and took a picture of them.

'_awww… so cute' _she thought _'ohhh what's the word… umm… uhh…. Oh yeah black mail… hehehehe…' _and with a satisfied picture she soon fell asleep.

_NEXT DAY_

May and Drew woke up at the same time. May, feeling something warm hugging her and Drew feeling that he's hugging something, opened their eyes together.

Once again they were lost in each others eyes. They started to lean in and this time no one can disturb them. Drew captured her lips and they kissed passionately but may pull away blushing really hard.

She looked around and can't find Sam, she was worried so she asked "Where's SAM?!?!"

"What do you mean where's Sa- oh, oh no… we have to look for her be-" he stopped in mid sentence when they heard giggling from outside their tent.

They got up from their… err…. position and ran outside only to find Sam playing with Beautifly and Roselia

"Hey Beautifly, can `ya show me some of your attacks?" Sam asked

"Beauti….fly" Beautifly used stringshot

"What's that attack?" Sam asked curiously

"Its called stringshot" someone behind her said who made her jump lightly. She turned around only to see May coming along with Drew.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy" Sam said while running toward them.

"Morning Sam" May replied and kissed her forehead _'awkward' _

"Why were you out here so early, aren't 5 year old kids like you supposed to be asleep this time around?" Drew asked her.

"Yeah, but I wake up early every morning. Beside it's a habit of mine to learn the attacks of my pokemon everyday" Sam replied

"Drew…" May whined "I'm hungry, cook some breakfast"

"Be right back. Wait, what do you want egg or noodles?"

"Noodles"

"Me too" Sam said [^_^ cute]

Drew sighed again and said "Fine"

During breakfast, they got to know each other more :)

"So Sam, when's your birthday?" Drew asked her

"November 7 2014, I just turned 5 on that day" Sam said showing 4 fingers

May giggled and said "No Sam, that's 4, this is 5" she showed her 5 fingers

_~After 5 more minutes~_

May, Drew and Sam are walking out of the forest, by now they are in the road again

"Mommy, my feet hurts again" Sam complained

"Drew can you carry Sam for a while?"

"Why should I, she asked you" Drew snorted

"BEACAUSE I'm always the one who carries her and beside, my feet hurts too"

"Fine" with that he carried Sam. They walk and walk until…

"Oh look, it's a city, right daddy?" Sam asked Drew

"Yeah. DO you want to walk again?" Sam nodded and Drew put her down but holds her hand

"Sam, when we're there call me May and call him Drew, okay?" May informed her

"Okay, Mommy"

Soon they reached the Pokémon Centre; they were greeted by the nurse in the counter also known as Nurse Joy.

"Good Morning, what can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked politely

"We want to sign up for the incoming contest" Drew replied for them

"Okay, can you show me you Johto contest pass?"

They nodded and handed their contest pass, soon Nurse Joy started typing their names in her computer.

"Here you go anything else?"

Yeah, could you get a room for three of us? And check our pokemon too?" May asked

"Sure" was all nurse Joy said and took their pokeballs in a tray-thing while Chansey took them somewhere. After that, she gave them their room key.

"So Drew, what's the number of our room?" May asked while walking behind him.

"…114…" Drew replied

"108…. 109… 110…. 111…. 112… 113… oh, 114! Drew open it."

When Drew opened it, they saw it has two beds, a bathroom, mini-kitchen and mini living room.

"Sam, would you like to sleep with me or with daddy or alone in the bed?" May asked Sam while putting her down in the ground.

'_hmmm…. I want to sleep with mommy or daddy but I want to help them get together. I guess I'll have to choose option C.'_ Sam thought while walking to the bed. "I want to sleep alone, so that you two could sleep in the other one"

"Oh…kay…" May said, still processing her words, when it sank she blushed.

"B-but.."

"No need May, I'll sleep on the floor" Drew said, if you look closely you could see tiny pink tint in his cheeks.

May sigh in relief and muttered to herself "Phew. Thanks"

"I'll just go practice outside" Drew said

"Me too, Sam, where would you want to go?" May asked

"Ummm….. can I come with you daddy?" Sam asked Drew and he nodded.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you like it. Sorry if I have any typing errors. Really SORRY :)**

**Also, read my story about Bakugan, **_**Brawlers are on their way.**_

**Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May and Drew have been practicing for hours now. After practice they ate dinner and went to their room.

May tucked Sam in her bed and kissed her forehead and said good night to her. Drew also said his good night to her and kissed her cheeks.

May went to the other bed while Drew grabbed a blanket and a pillow, for he will sleep on the floor.

"Drew, are you sure you're alright in there? The floor's cold `ya know" May was really concerned even though she really won't admit it.

"I'm fine, just go to sleep May. Night"

"Good night Drew"

May couldn't sleep for 10 minutes now because; one, she was cold and two; she could hear voices and shivering. When she looked down, she was Drew shivering. Without hesitation, she got up from her bed and went to wake up Drew.

"Drew…. Drew…. Drew wake up…" May said while shaking Drew until he woke up

Drew's eyes opened and saw May. "Wh-what M-May?" he kept on shivering and May felt guilty for letting him sleep on the floor.

"You're cold, come on, you're sleeping on the bed whether you like it or not"

"B-but where are you sleeping?" he asked while getting up and heading to the bed

"hmmmm….. floor"

"NO!" Drew shouted but then kept his voice low so that he won't wake Sam up "Uhh… I mean, it's cold…"

"B-but wh—" Before May could finish her sentence, Drew interrupted

"You're going to sleep in the bed too, with m-m-me of course"

May just blushed and nod and then they went to the bed together. May was on the left side while Drew was n the right. May was going to sleep but she shivered and Drew heard her. Drew turned around and put his arms around her and brought her closer.

"Drew! Wha-" May was startled but soon calm down when she felt the warm in his body… **(A/N: SWEET. I wish I was her *sigh* JOKE)**

"You're cold right?" Drew looked down and saw her nod "Just come closer…"

She cuddled in and soon they both fell asleep.

**Xoxoxoxo **_**THE NEXT DAY **_**xoxoxoxoxo**

Today was the day of the Pokémon contest, every coordinator is busy doing stuffs right now but May on the other hand is still in her lalalaland. May could still feel the warmth of something. When she opened her eyes, emerald and sapphire clashed together, lost in each others eyes….. _AGAIN……_

"Uhhh….. May can you get off of me? The contest starts in 2 ½ hours from now…" Drew said with a blush lucky or unlucky for him, May didn't see the blush…

May was confused but when she looked at their position, she blushed. May was on top of Drew and his hands were still around her.

When she got off, she mumbled something like "…sorry…"

"Where's Sam?" May asked out of the nowhere

"Taking a bath" Drew pointed towards the bathroom. "After Sam, take the bathroom while I get ready"

"Won't you use the shower?"

"I'm already done. When I was going to wake you up, you grabbed my hand and won't let me go" Drew explained while grabbing his pokéball. At that moment, Sam came out of the bathroom while May went inside.

"Daddy, where are we going today?" Sam asked smiling cutely while drying her hair with a pink towel that has a rose design.

"May and I plus other people are going to the contest hall because we, the coordinators, are having a Pokémon contest today"

"Okay, but where will I stay?"

Drew seems to be deep in thought… _'hmmm…. Where would she stay? She can't stay here all along and we don't know anybody who can take care of her…'_

"Let's just thinks about that later" Drew replied

"Can't I just come with you and May? I want to see a Pokémon contest!!"

"May and I still have to talk about that after breakfast. You can't stay there alone, because I really don't know what'll happen to me if anything bad happened to you…" Drew said with a flick of his hair

"But-" she was cut off when May came out of the bathroom

"Ready?" May asked and then Drew and Sam nodded. "then let's go and eat…. I'm hungry…"

_**~T.i.M.E.~ |S|K|i|P|~**_

May, Drew, and Sam are walking the road, heading toward the contest hall. When they entered the contest hall, they saw a lot of people –coordinators, trainers and other people- chatting with each other.

"May, Drew nice to see you" greeted by a sweet yet familiar voice

They looked –more like turned- around until they spotted Solidad, still wearing her old clothes from Kanto region.

"Solidad, long time no see" May greeted cheerfully, as always…

"Hey Solidad" Drew said

"It's really been a long time since I both saw you too, I'm guessing both of you are competing?" Solidad asked as she eyed May to Drew and back and forth.

They nodded and Drew asked Solidad "Are you also competing?"

"Nope, I already got my five ribbons… see…" Solidad showed an orange ribbon case filled with 5 gorgeous ribbons. "… I only came here to watch the contest"

"Solidad, can you do me a favour?" Solidad nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Can you take care of Sam while we're competing?"

"Who's Sam?"

"Drew's cousin" May said. Sam came forward and took a good look at the woman in front of her.

"Who is she mo-May?" May asked with a sigh. _'Nice, you almost blew your cover' _she thought.

"This woman in front of you is Solidad; she will take care of you while we are competing. Is that alright?" May said to Sam

"I guess it's alright. She looks familiar, also her name…." Sam replied

'_Hmmm… Solidad… hmmmm……' _she thought

"Uhhh… Solidad, where did you come from?" Sam asked curiously

"Pewter City! Why?" Solidad asked

'_Solidad, Pewter city?? Ahah! I knew that name was familiar!' _she snapped her fingers together and looked at May.

"May, she's Auntie Solidad, wife of uncle Brock"

May gasp and asked "Really?" She never really thought that Solidad would someday be Brock's wife… (SHOCKERS)

While May and Sam were chatting, Solidad and Drew were also talking

"So Solidad, can you look after Sam for a while?" Drew asked more like pleaded Solidad.

"Is she really your cousin Drew, `cuz I never saw her before' Solidad stated while crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah. Can't you see that we both have green hair plus her name is Samantha Nicole M. Hayden" Drew replied and then flicked his hair and put on that arrogant –yet cute- smirk.

"Whatever you say. Okay I'll take care of her for a while"

"Thanks Solidad"

'_hmmm…. I'm not really satisfied with his answer. I swear I never saw her before and she also, kinda, looks like May…. Well I guess I have to learn the answers from her by *sigh* taking care of her' _Solidad thought.

They said their goodbyes as May and Drew headed for the coordinator's lounge while Solidad and Sam took their seat in the audience.

**|A|U|T|H|O|R|'|S| |N|O|T|E| **

**Hey Guys, sorry for keeping you waiting. Here's my 6****th**** chapter I hope you like it…**

…**.READ and REVIEW….**

…**if you want me to continue…. Pls… REVIEW…**

**`kay? THANKS :) **

**BYE =)) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Welcome Coordinators to the Cherrygrove City's pokemon contest" Jillian, the youngest sister of Vivian and Lillian, cheerfully said. The audience went wild at that.

"Let's welcome our first contestant, Riley from lilycove city"

The audience cheered again when a girl with blond hair, blue eyes came. Riley is wearing a skirt; 3 inches above her knee, a yellow tank top and a black cute boots.

"Balbasaur it's time to rock the house" Riley said and threw her pokeball in the air. When it opened, it revealed to be a cute Balbasaur.

"Balbasaur, use razor leaf and then vine whip" Riley ordered which Balbasaur did what it was asked to do.

"What an outstanding performance, now let's see if the judges agree with mw" Jillian said and then looked at the three judges

"Using the two combinations to make these Sparkles amazes me…" Mr. Contesta said and gave her a 9.2 score

"Simply Remarkable" Mr. Sukuizo said and gave her a score of 9

"Your Balbasaur's very healthy, I can see it just by looking at it and I know you really took care of your pokemon" Nurse Joy said with a smile and gave Riley a score of 9.5

"And the total score is….. 27.7, ooohh that's tough to beat" Jillian said

Meanwhile May, Drew and other coordinators are at the coordinator's lounge waiting for their turn

"Drew, I'm kinda nervous" May said

Drew took out a rose from _who-knows-where_ and gave it to May "Don't be… here take this…" when he saw her raises her eyebrow he continued and said "… think of it as a good luck charm or something"

"Thanks Drew" Drew just nodded (which means "welcome" in DREW'S DICTIONARY)

"And now it's time to meet our new contestant… May Maple from Petalburg city" Jillian said

May came from the left side of the stage, ready for action. The audience went wild especially the boys. Some of the boys even whistled at her (which made Drew very jealous-ehem-angry)

"Beautifly take the stage" May said and threw her pokeball in the air

"Beautifly use silverwind and then physic on the silverwind" Beautifly unleash a powerful silverwind but was soon controlled by physic and it was circling May until it became a large heart in the center of the stage.

"What a marvelous performance! Now let's see if the judges agree with me"

"I like your originality and your style too. Keep up the good work" Mr. Contesta said and gave her a score of 9.7

"It's really remarkable using something quite unique" Mr. Sukuizo said and gave her a score of 9.9

"From the looks of it, you've done a great job raising you beautifly and she really is healthy" Nurse Joy said giving her a score of a perfect 10

"Woah! Her total score is … 29.6 and so far that score is the highest." Jillian said

Beautifly landed on May's head and they both bowed. While May was exiting the stage, Jillian announced the next contestant "And our next contestant is Drew Hayden from LaRousse city"

While May was walking in the hallway, she bumped into Drew.

"You were great out there May"

"Thanks Drew… for everything" May could feel her face heat up, it's also same for Drew

"Well I got to go… it now my turn"

"Ok…" when Drew was starting to walk away she shouted, "Drew wait!" and ran after him

When Drew turned around, May kissed him on the cheek "For good luck"

Drew flicked his hair and said "Thanks May" he could feel that his cheeks were burning…

May returned to the coordinator's lounge to watch Drew's performance

'_What was that for? I didn't know what came over me' _May thought

'_**I smell love in the air' **_her inner voice said

'_Who are you?'_

'Isn't it obvious? I'm you LOVE conscience'

'_Love conscience? Then why are you here?'_

'I'm here to help you with you love problems. I know you like him… that's why you kissed him… right?'

'Shut up! Could you please just go away and leave me?'

'Fine… fine… just remember if you need help, just call me'

'Okay… bye' and with that her inner voice went away

DREW's POV

She kissed me… I can't believe it… even though it was just a 'good luck charm' I'm happy with it… =))

'_**Oohh, I feel Love everywhere' **_his inner voice came back… again

'_Oh it's you again… what do you want now?'_

'Nothing… just wanna know how you feel about May''It's great really… I think I'm really falling for her''You've always have, you just didn't notice it before''I guess you're right… well I gotta go… it's my turn now''Bye'

NORMAL POV

When Drew stepped in the stage many Fangirls are screaming. You could hear some "We Love you Drew", "Be my boyfriend Drew", "Will you marry me Drew?" "You're so Hot" etc. the worst part of it is that Solidad and Sam are near them

"Geez… they're so annoying" Sam said

"I know what you mean Sam.. hahaha… so Sam, where do you live?" Solidad asked

"In LaRousse City"

'_hmmm… same as Drew' _she thought and then asked "Who's your parents?"

"Shh... Drew's starting… let's talk later" Sam said

'Geez... changing the subject eh? She's so cute and she looks like the mixture of May and Drew'

"Roselia, take the stage" Drew said but when he realize what he said he kind of regretted it _'shoot… I just used May's command when she releases her pokemon…am I really that in love with her?' _he thought. He was already blushing when May kissed him and now his blush grew bigger because when he looked at Solidad, she gave him a _you-just-used-May's-command-and-I-totally-heard-that _look… (smug look too)

'Bingo! Drew just used May's command in letting her pokemon out… I knew he had feeling for her… and look at that blush on his face and it even grew bigger when I looked at him…'

"Roselia use Petal Dance followed by Magical Leaf" Drew said.

Roselia released pink petals everywhere and then was destroyed by the magical leaf, which would not miss its target. The result is Sparkles falling everywhere

"No use Solar beam" Drew stated. Since it was an open roof, Roselia quickly gathered the sun and released it. The solar beam circled the sparkles before it fall, which made an incredible sight.

"The Drew did it again. Let's see what the judges gave him" Jillian said and looked at the three judges.

"Incredible, combing Roselia's three attacks to make your performance. You just use the beauty, intelligence and gracefulness in your attacks" Mr. Contesta said and gave him a score of 10

"Really remarkable. I like whatever Mr. Contesta said" Mr. Sukuizo said with a score of 10

"Roselia's really healthy and she's grown a bit bigger than an ordinary Roselia. Job well done" Nurse Joy said with a score of 10

"Look's like The Drew made a perfect score" Jillian said and Drew just flicked his hair which made all his fangirls to scream. And made some Guys jealous for getting so many fangirls. Here are some of the screams:

"OMG, Drew's really going to win" "I'm gonna be his future wife" "No you're not, I am" "Will you be mine Drew?" "I'm single" "I'm available" etc.

Drew returned to the lounge only to be greeted with May's hug, which made both of them blush

"Sorry, don't know what came over me" May mumble but Drew heard her. May was gonna let go when Drew suddenly put his arms around her to return her embrace

"It's okay, I like it. Thanks for the kiss, I mean that good luck kiss" Drew said with a blush.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Sam in the background taking pictures of them. 'I'm so in trouble. I only told Auntie Solidad that I was going to the restroom but now I'm like staying here for so long to picture them to know that I'm late. Oh well I got to go" and with that She left them alone

'Sam, I saw that. You are so busted' Drew thought and then chucked

"What's funny Drew?" May asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing, come on let's see who got in the next round" Without noticing they walked hand in hand to sit in the couch

Some of the coordinators (mainly Drew's fangirls) were gossiping about them being together and a couple because they really seemed sweet. Some even wish to switch places with May and some wish to switch places with Drew.

"And now it's time to see the four coordinators who will move to the next round…." Jillian said as four pictures appeared. The first was Drew followed by May, Venice and last but not the least Riley. May and Venice were paired up while Drew and Riley were paired.

"Now let's welcome May from the right side and Venice from the left side" Jillian said as the two coordinators stood in the left and right side of the stage. "Now it's a 5 minute battle and it's a single battle… are you ready coordinators?" May and Venice nodded "then let's start the first round"

"Blaziken, take the stage" May said

"Go Meganium" Venice said

While the Battle was going on, Drew was watching her from the lounge; thinking about her until a voice came

"She's your girlfriend?" the voice said. Drew turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He recognize her as Riley; his next opponent

"No" he replied coolly 'I wish she is' he thought

"Really? `cause the way I looked at it, you two are in a relationship"

"We're just rivals and friends"

"Well their battle is almost over, I got to go" She said and then turned her head around to add "By the way watch her back, I heard from your jealous fangirls that they are going to do anything to tear you two apart"

Back to the stage

"And the winner is May from Petalburg. Now let's move to the next round of battles and let's see who gets to battle may on the 3rd round" Jillian said

May and Drew bumped into each other again.

Drew smirked and asked, "May won't I get another good luck kiss?"

"No!" May shouted; how dare he say that especially when she really wants to do it.

"Why not?" Drew said with a fake sad tone

"Because I said so okay? Its now your turn to battle"

When She was going to walk away, he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her for 5 seconds when he pulled away, May kissed him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

After many seconds the pulled away to breathe, Drew stood there dumbfounded

"If you're asking what was that for it's my good luck kiss. Go win the match so that I could beat you in the end" May say determined.

"In your dreams princess" Drew retorted and then went on the left side of the stage

"Lets welcome our coordinators for this round, Drew and Riley"

"Quilava it's time to rock the house" Riley said and opened her pokeball

"You're up Flygon" Drew said as flygon was released in his pokeball

The battle was rough for the both of them they dodge, attack, attack, combined some attacks… etc…

Meanwhile, Sam was really awestruck.

'Drew's skills are really improving' Solidad thought

"Wow, Daddy's really good at this" Sam said quietly but unfortunately Solidad heard her.

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"Nothing, did I say Daddy? It was actually Drew not Daddy" Sam tried to reason even though Solidad already suspect things-slash-stuffs.

"And our winner is Drew from La Rousse City. He will have a to face May in the final round to know which one is the winner of the contest. Meanwhile, we'll have a 5 minute break" Jillian announced

"D-R-E-W Drew, Drew, Drew he's great (oh yeah) he's hot (no duh) he's our man…. Go… DREW" his fangirls cheered.

After a 5 minute break it was now time for the final round. Who will be victorious? May,?? Drew?? Stay tune for the next chapter….

~x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o~

**I'm really sorry if I updated late. It's our exam day today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, but I manage to write this story today. I hope you like it. REVIEW =))**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was now the third round of the contest; May was on the right while Drew was on the left side of the stage.

"Blaziken, take the stage" May said and threw her pokeball

"Flygon you're up" Drew said and did the same thing too.

"Blaziken, use blazekick" Blaziken did what it was told

"Flygon, dodge and use flamethrower" because of the dodge May loose some points and she even loose some when blaziken got hit.

"Use ember" May said and flygon got hit.

~With Solidad and Sam~

"Wow, May and Drew are really good" Sam commented

"Is this your first time watching a contest?" Solidad asked

"Yes, its my first time to watch a real contest because I always watch in Tv. My parentsb wont allow me to watch real contest until I'm 10"

"Well it's true. Kids like you are not allowed to travel… unless you're with someone; like a sister or brother"

"You mean like Max?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"May told me"

"Okay. Let's watch"

~With MAYDREW~

There are only 30 seconds more before the time runs out. Both May and Drew aren't giving up, they're scores are equal.

"Flygon/Blaziken use flamethrower" they both said. "Dodge"

They kept on dodging every attack until the bell rang. "Let's see who won the contest" Jillian said and looked at the scoreboard to see both May and Drew have no score left.

"Looks like a TIE"

The Audience went wild again and cheered for them.

"But which one of us will get the ribbon?" May asked, confused.

"Yeah, who will?"

"Hmmm… good point. Judges, what do you say?" Jillian looked at the three judges

The three of them talked about this for a minute and said "Both of you"

"What?" they both said unison

"The both of you won" Nurse Joy said

"But there is only one ribbon" Drew said

"Actually there are two. So the both of you will receive the ribbon." Mr. Contesta said

"Thanks" May said to them and then looked at Drew, extended her hand and said "Congratulations Drew"

Drew flicked his hair and then shook her hand "you did great too, you know" and without realizing he hugged her.

After 5 seconds they realize they hugged and pull away, blushing madly. The worst part of it was HIS fangirls and HER fanboys (which was created for a while now) was there envy in their eyes, plus they were on LIVE T.V., which means Drew's and May's family were watching. ^^

Jillian presented them their cherrygrove city's ribbon contest as proof of their victory.

~x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o~

It was now dinnertime; May, Drew, Sam and Solidad are eating at the restaurant. It had been a tiring day for both coordinators because they had been stalked by so many fans, asking if she's/he's single, asking for autograph, asking to have a picture with him/her, etc.

"May, Drew congrats in your win" Solidad said

"Thanks Solidad" May said cheerfully as she ate her food and then feed Sam; since she's just 5 she still need this stuffs

Drew flicked his hair with a smirk on his face and said "we all know that I should have won, she just won because of luck" Solidad and Drew talked for a while.

'Jerk' May thought'Hot Jerk' her inner argued

'_Whatever'_

'_** to what they are saying ok?'**_

'_Ok'_

"…well I just wanted to tell you that I already know that Sam isn't you cousin Drew. And I also know that she's your future daughter May. Am I right or what?" Solidad said

Both teens froze and then looked at each other in a knowing look and then looked at Sam.

Sam seems to notice and said "I didn't tell her anything"

"Yup that`s right, she didn't."

"But how did you found out?" May asked

"Easy, she looks the mixture of you guys" Solidad looked at Sam "The way she accidentally called you 'daddy' while you were performing" Solidad said and pointed at Drew. "Plus the way the two of you were feeding her" It's true, both May and Drew were feeding her like a true mother and father would

"Fine, you got us. When we were traveling, she fall out of no where and she told us that celebi brought her here… so we are here to take care of her until we find a way to bring her back in her own time" Drew explained while the others ate

Solidad smiled and said "Don't worry she will get back in her time"

"I sure hope so." May said

"Well it's late, we better go" Drew said

They all agreed and paid for their dinner and went to their own destination. May, Drew and Sam went back to the pokemon center.

"Mommy, Daddy that was a great contest… it was really incredible and I'm sorry" Sam said looking at the floor

"Sorry for what, Sam?" May asked

"Because auntie Solidad found out and I know you don't want anyone to know"

"It's alright Sam, besides she could keep secrets and not say it to anybody, not like some people; they would really do anything to ruin our reputation by telling them who you are" Drew said **(A/N; I don't really understand what I said. hehe)**

May tucked Sam in her bed and kissed her good night and then headed to the other side of the room where their bed is. When she lay down on the bed, Drew puts his arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"Drew what are you doing?" May asked blushing

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you something. Wear something casual and make sure to bring Sam too, also wearing something casual." Drew said quietly

"Why?" May asked curiously

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Go to sleep May, good night and sleep tight"

"Good night Drew"

~The Next Day~

May and Drew woke up when they heard crying and sniffing from the other side of the room. They immediately went to Sam only to see her crying

"What's the matter Sweetie?" May asked in her motherly tone

"I…. i…. h-h-had a-a bad d-dream" Sam said between her cries

"What is it Sam?" Drew asked

"S-someone was… dieing I-in front of me …and it w-was r-really scary" Sam said

"Don't worry Sam, it was only a nightmare" Drew said and kissed her on her head before heading back to the other side of the room to sleep.

"Shh… it's okay… go back to sleep" May said comforting her

"b-but I'm scared" Sam replied and then hugged May while she was shaking. "Can I sleep with you mommy?"

"Okay… let's go" May carried Sam to their bed and laid her between her and Drew. "Drew, she's sleeping with us tonight" she said while looking at Drew and laying down on their bed

"Good night mommy and daddy…" Sam said and slowly drifted to sleep but manage to say 9 words "…I wish I was back in my own time" and with that, they all fell asleep

~x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o~

**iHOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^**

**REVIEW and COMMENT! =))**

**SORRY for the late update :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Drew was the first one to wake up, he looked at his left to see that it was now 7 in the morning. He looked at Sam and saw her sleeping peacefully, and then he looked at May. He couldn't help but blush when he saw her asleep.

'Dude, stop staring'

'_Am I really in love with her?'_

'You're the only one who could answer that, but in my opinion, you are in love with her'

'_But what am I going to do?'_

'Trust and follow you heart. If you really love her, you wouldn't cancel your `date`, even though she don't know, and tell her the truth'

'Get out. She's starting to wake up'

And with that his inner voice left. When May woke up, she saw Drew smirking at her.

"What's with Smirk?" May asked irritated

"Nothing. Good Morning May" Drew said

"Morning Drew. Hey where are we going anyway?"

"It's a secret May. Go take a shower" May nodded. When May went inside, Sam started to wake up

"Morning sunshine" _awkward, _Drew said

"Good Morning Daddy…" she looked around "…where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's taking a shower… you and mommy are going shopping today"

"Why?" May asked while walking over to the desk to get her belongings

"You are going to buy something casual to wear today"

"What's a cashuwal?"

Drew laughed a bit at her innocent look and her adoring face. "It's casual and it's something kind of formal you'll wear"

Before Sam could ask anymore question, May came out of the bathroom.

"Drew you could now take a shower… oh, good morning Sam"

"Good morning mommy" Sam ran up to her and kissed her cheeks

Drew looked at Sam and said, "You go first" she nodded and went inside the bathroom. He then looked at May and said, "You and Sam will go shopping to buy something casual to wear today"

"Ooh… shopping with Sam" May squealed and then looked upset, sighing "but I don't have enough money to but a dress for my own especially for two"

Drew went to his backpack and grabbed his wallet; in there he pulled out his card. "Here buy anything you want; clothes, food, shoes"

"But I can't this is yours and I can't use the money you saved"

Drew laughed "Don't worry… my bank money has millions of dollars"

May's eyes went wide, "you're rich? You never told me that"

"Well, I never want anyone to know about that… my family's really wealthy. I don't want people to like me because I'm rich' I want them to like me as me" Drew said and then he flicked his hair. "Buy anything you want"

May's face brightened and kissed Drew's cheek, "Thanks Drew"

"I'm done. You're turn daddy," Sam said from the bathroom's doorway.

Drew went inside and took his shower.

They ate breakfast at the pokemon center and then the three of them went to the mall. May and Sam went to many girl's store to find a dress while Drew went to the guy's store to find himself something to wear.

They went from store-to-store until May found something nice to wear with a perfect shoes to fit her. Now, they're looking for something nice for Sam to wear. At last they found something really nice and cool for Sam; also with shoes.

Drew on the other hand, also found something he would wear on the 4th store he visited. He had to go through a lot since many fangirls were stalking her.

Later that night, the three of them were eating at a fine, not to mention expensive restaurant. May was wearing a blue dress, an inch from her knees. It has different layers, and very beautiful too. She wore a blue gladiator-like shoes which is the heels are almost 3 inches. (a/n; I'll show you the dress)

Sam, on the other hand, was wearing a cute tight-short-stylish-yellow-cocktail-dress with silver (open) heels.

Drew was wearing a green pants with white shirt and black cloth to cover the white one.

"Drew, mind telling us why you brought us here?" May asked while stuffing the food in her mouth.

"No…" when he saw that May pouted he continued on "…I'll save it later. Just eat and enjoy, I'm paying"

"Are you sure?" May asked worried because the foods are very expensive

"Yes… here Sam, eat up" Drew said while feeding Sam some hot soup

"This food is yummy!" Sam said cheerfully

'_Sam is so cute. Someday, she'll be OUR daughter… imagine, spending my life with Drew… I can't wait' _May thought with a blush across her face.

Soon they left the restaurant with Drew paying 2,500 dollars. It was now dark; Drew was carrying the sleeping Sam. They were walking on the park when suddenly they stopped in front of a rose garden

"Let's go inside, I have a surprise for you" Drew said and May nod. When they entered, May wanted to cry because right in front of her was the three words she wanted to hear from him, written from the red roses.

May wanted to say something but it seems her mouth was dry, "Drew" she whispered

Drew puts Sam down on the bench nearby and kissing her forehead before heading back to May.

"May, I know it seems that its some kind of a joke but it's not. I love you May, I really do. I know you must be thinking that I'm saying this to you so that Sam would exist in the future… but I've always wanted to tell you this; I guess I always chickened out afraid of rejection."

"Afraid of r-rejection?" Drew nodded "why? You have so many fangirls that are much more prettier than me. Why choose me?"

"Because, you're different; you don't chase me around, you're not obsessed with me, you don't kissed the floor I walk and most of all you see me as me not the awesome coordinator THE Drew. I told you before that I hate people who likes me because of my looks and because I'm from a wealthy family. You, on the other hand saw me as a person and you've melted my heart. All those roses I gave Beautifly, it's actually yours. At first those roses means nothing but after the 3rd rose, it meant more." Drew said while holding May's hand and kissing the back of her hand

"Drew… I always knew those roses were mine… you always gave me hints you know" May said with a smile "Guess what? I love you too"

"You do?" Drew asked disbelieving the words he heard

"Yes. The truth is, I'm also afraid of rejections. Like I said, you have so many fangirls; they're rich, beautiful and successful not like me" by now May was starting to cry

"So what? I don't like them. I love you, so May Maple will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked while putting a necklace around her. The necklace was silver with D and M engraved on it, also a rose behind the letters.

May was crying hard that she turned around and kissed him "Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend Drew"

Drew picked a bouquet of Roses near the rose word (I'm guessing you know what it is right? No? Well it's I LOVE YOU) and gave it to May

"Let's head back, it's getting late and we have a long road to go" Drew said

They went back to their room to sleep. May changed into her traveling clothes and it was same for Drew, as for So Sam, May helped her change into her outfit.

"Good night Drew" May said while cuddling in his chest

"Good night May, sleep tight." He kissed her hair and added "I love you" and with that he too fell in deep slumber, dreaming about his-soon-to-be family


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, they left the pokemon center and were on the road again.

"Drew where would the grand festival will be held?" May asked

"In violet city" Drew stated "but it's really far from here so we need to travel from two cities to reach violet city"

"Mommy, my feet weally hurts" Sam whined. May smiled and was going to carry her but Drew carried her first.

May pouted but smiled "Drew, you don't have to do this… I can carry her myself"

Drew flicked his hair "But I want to"

May dropped the conversation, she's just happy because of what happened yesterday; also because it's like they really are a family.

After and hour or so, they could already see the Mahogany city. They rested under a tree for a while and ate snacks. I guess it was a wrong idea, why? Well…

"LOOK! IT'S DREW" one of the fangirls said

"DREW I LOVE YOU" came another one

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME DREW?!?!" one of them shouted

"Drew…" May trailed of and stood up. The fangirls are really running fast (how did they saw Drew if they were far? I guess it's the hair)

"I know May… let's go" Drew stood up and carried Sam. They ran and ran away from the monsters I mean fangirls.

They were running as fast as they can but _his_ fangirls are everywhere. Right, left, behind you, in front of you.

"You can't run from us Drewy, you're mine," one of them said and from the looks of it she's the president of this fan club

"Who are you?" Drew asked in a cold voice

"My name's Aqua, president of Drew's fan club." The girl, known as Aqua said. She has a sky blue hard with dark blue highlights and has purple colored eyes. She's wearing a blue tube that only covered her chest (which means its really short) and jeans that were cut into short-shorts plus a black cute vest and black boots.

"Well, whatever. Let's go May" Drew said and grabbed May's hand.

They ran to the nearest forest and hid between the bushes.

"DREW!! Where are you?"

"Marry me Drew"

"I'm much prettier than her"

"But I'm more richer"

"All of you shut up and look for Drew" Aqua said and her group split into different paths. "I hate that girl; it's pathetic. I know that I'm much more successful than that Maple girl… I HATE HER SOO MUCH!!" She shouted

After a while they stopped looking because they were too tired looking for their precious Drew. Meanwhile May, Sam and Drew were sitting in one of the tree's brunches.

"Drew, doesn't that Aqua girl looks familiar?" May said and tilted her head to look at him

"Yeah…I think she's one of the coordinators that participated on the cherrygrove pokemon contest." Suddenly he remembered something Riley told him

"_Well their battle is almost over, I got to go" She said and then turned her head around to add "By the way watch her back, I heard from your jealous fangirls that they are going to do anything to tear you two apart"  
_

'_Could it be that Aqua is the one that Riley is talking about? The one who plans to tear May and I apart? Well I won't let it happen' _he thought angrily and he didn't ever realized that he was squeezing May's hand.

"Drew…ouch…you're hurting me" and that's when he realized what he was doing and released his grip on her hands

"Sorry… I didn't mean it… I was just…deep in thought" Drew apologized

"Daddy, Mommy I'm ~yawn~ tired" Sam said with her eyes ready to close.

"Are they still here?"

Drew shrugged and took out his pokeball, threw it in the air and Flygon came out.

"May hop on" Drew said

"I can't… I'm afraid of heights plus I'm carrying Sam"

Drew smirked and carried May –without warning- onto the back of Flygon. Drew sat on the back of May; and Sam was in front of May

"DREW! That was really scary! DON'T ever do that ever again. GOT IT?" May yelled

Drew only smirked and flipped his _'oh so gorgeous' _hair. "Whatever you say May"

"Oh no! You're planning to do that again?"

"Don't know. Flygon, fly up in the sky"

"Fly Fly… flygoooooon" Flygon said happily

When they soared in the sky, May couldn't help but scream. _'Drew, you are so dead! But it's kinda fun' _she thought with a giggle

"What's so funny May?" Drew aske from behind. May blushed because Drew's arms were around her waist.

"Nothing"

Drew was going to say something but was interrupted by a small sleepy voice.

"Where are we?"

"Flying on Flygon's back honey" May said with a little motherly voice _'I hope she's isn't scared'_

"Really? It's so awesome." May fell anime-style "It's been so long since I've ride on Flygon's back. It feel so good" Sam said and chuckled

Soon they landed on the entrance of Mahogany city. Drew returned his flygon into its pokeball and May carried Sam, who by the way was tired… again

"Let's go to the pokemon center to rest" Drew suggested

"Good idea" May said and looked at May "she's been tired lately… I hope she's okay"

"I wish I could go back with Mommy and Daddy and my soon-to-be new sibling" Sam said in her sleepy voice –she's asleep, duh!

"Soon-to-be new sibling?!?" they both said simultaneously.

"I didn't know that you were pregnant again…I mean in that time" Drew said

"Me either…she never told us before" May said and sighed. She then patted Sam's back

"Don't worry Sam… soon, you'll be back on your own time with your own family" May whispered to her

Drew flicked his hair with a smirk, he said "Second child May…I want a boy"

May rolled her eyes "yeah…whatever…let's just head straight to the center"

"Sure" with that, he took her hands with his. They walked the streets of Mahogany city holding hand

R.e.V.i.E.w.

**.hOpe yOu liKe it =))**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! I'm back! sorry for not updating for the past months. you see, our laptop has been virused and i cannot use the laptop and then we borrowed someone else but it got a virus too. haha. this is a new laptop and i wish it wont get a virus too, plus this one dont have a microsoft word or excel...i'm just using a WORD PAD! IM REALLY SORRY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

Chapter 11

Today they spent their time shopping, relaxing, eating and bonding time because tomorrow, they're going to train, train and train.

"Good night Drew, thanks for today" she kissed him before sleeping

"No problem. i love you May" he said even though she's already asleep

...

...

The next day, Sam was the first to wake up. She was really hungry but since she's only 5 years old, she can't go anywhere without any supervisor. So she went to her parents and woke them up

"Mommy, Sam is hungwi. Daddy, i wanna weat" Sam said in her cute voice. (Sam is hungry. i wanna eat)

Drew suddenly woke up and look at the _almost _crying girl infront of him

"Shh..shh.. don't cry sweetie, is there something you want?" he asked

Sam only nodded and pointed her stomach with a sad face. Right then, Drew understood what he meant and chuckled

"You're hungry eh? Let's wake up your mommy first" Sam nodded and started waking up May.

May on the other hand, was dreaming about swimming in a pool full of food. She was really happy, eating here and there and everywhere. Suddenly she heard a voice saying that she needs to wake up; so she did.

"Mommy, Daddy said to wake wu up wewas me hungwy" Sam said to her mother (Mommy, Daddy said to wake you up because me hungry)

"Ok sweetie, where's daddy?" she said while yawning and rubbing her eyes. Sam pointed to the bathroom only to hear the shower running.

"Oh, let's wait for daddy to finish taking a bath and then i'll wash you up, is that okay?" Sam nodded. as if on cue, Drew came out with only a towel covering up his waist and another one in his hand, obviously drying his hair. When May looked up, she blushed and turn away. Of course, this didn't go unnotice by Drew who smirked at his reaction.

"Sam, go to the bathroom Mommy will be there in a second" he ordered

"Yes Daddy!" she said and ran to the bathroom.

Drew, still has that smirk on his face, went to May

_'Oh my gosh, he's half naked and he's comming towards me...stop blushing...stop blushing" _she thought while looking at the floor

_'She's so cute when she's blushing' _he thought while aproaching her.

He stopped infront of her and whispered huskily in her ears "Like what you see?"

May was startled by his voice, look up at him only to be met with his lips. they kissed gently but the more they kiss, the more it grew passionate. Soon May's hands were around his neck and his were around her waist. She started running her hands on his chest and abs while his toungue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. Their toungue battle each other but in the end Drew won. Drew started to kiss her neck which earned him a small moan out of the girl, but then again he stopped.

They looked at each other for while and Drew hugged May and then kissed her cheeks.

"Let's not get any further, we're still young and we don't want to mess with the future, right?" Drew said sincerely while hugging her again

"You're right-"

"I'm always right" he interuppted which earned him a playfull glare

"As i was saying, we're really too young for this and i'm sorry"

"What are you appologizing for?"

"Don't know, it feels like it's the right thing to say" May said naively. Drew fell anime style with a sweatdrop.

He kissed her again and said "why don't you go wash Sam, i bet she's waiting for you"

She nodded and went into the bathroom.

**With May**

"Mama, waht wook wu so wong?" she asked. (Mama. what took you so long?)

"Oh, me and Daddy we're talking. Why don't you and I take a bath?"

"Wounds gweat" she said while May help Sam took of her clothes before taking of her own clothing. (Sounds great)

With that, they started taking a bath

**With Drew**

As soon as May took her shower with Sam, he let out Roselia from his pokeball

"Rose Roro Roselia?" (Is there something wrong Drew?)

"Nothing is wrong, i just need your company for a while."

"Roselia rose rose" (So Drew, when are we training for the grand festival?"

"Later, after me, May and Sam finished eating breakfast"

"Seliia rose selia roro" (Oh if you say so. Is there anything you need?)

"Nope, you could come back now. Roselia Return" a flash of light and roselia has gone back to her pokeball

~MINUTES LATER~

May grabbed a small towel and dried Sam's body before wrapping it around the towel. She told her to stay there while she dried herself too. After both of them dried their bodies off, they went to the sink to brush their teeth. After brushing, May was goiing to grab her clothes when she realized, she forgot them at her bag.

_'Darn, now i have to go outside half-naked' _she thought but she really have no choice. "Sam, let's go outside, i forgot to grab our clothes out there"

"okay mommy" She said as they headed out.

...

...

Drew was sitting on the bed thinking about stuffs when the bathroom door opened. He looked up not expecting to see something he think he'll never see.

Sam was the first to come out followed by May who were both wearing only a towel around their body.

"Sam why don't you take your clothes and dress yourself up in the bathroom" May said while looking at Drew who was blushing. Sam nodded and did what she was told

Drew was blushing mad, he tried to look a way but somehow he can't. _'stupid hormones' _he thought. it was like a dejavu for both of them.

May was also blushing, she was only wearing a thin and short towel and Drew was looking at her. She grab her clothes but she yelped when she felt two arms around her waist

"DREW!" she yelled, still blushing

"Sorry can't help it especially since you're only wearing a thin and short towel" he said starting kissing her neck again but since he's still under control, he didn't go any farther. They kissed for a while but stopped when Sam came out of the bathroom **(A/N: btw, she didn't lock or close the bathroom since she is too young to open or lock the door)**

"Mommy your tuwn and i'm sweel hungwy" she said cutely (Mommy your turn, and i'm still hungry)

May nodded to her as she got out from his arms and went to the bathroom to change.

...

...

They headed to the cafe near the mahogany pokemon center to eat breakfast. They were eating peacefully; May and Drew were feeding Sam once in a while. Suddenly some of May's and Drew's fans came.

"OHMIGOD! SO IT'S TRUE! YOU AND THAT BITCH ARE DATING?" screamed one of the girls. this girls are not the one that Aqua handles, they are from a different fan club of Drew.

"HEY! OUR MAY IS NOT A BITCH AND WHY IS HE DATING THAT JERK!" screamed some of her fanboys

May and Drew sweatdrop at the bickering fans on who is much better. getting annoyed about them ruining their breakfast, they decided to slipped out of the restaurant without anyone noticing.

"Phew! that was...interesting morning" May said sighing. Right now, the three of them are in a clear and grassy field. "What is this place? it's so beautiful"

"It's a field May." he said sarcastically

"No duh!"

"Well you asked what is this place, so i just answered your question"

"Well, you don't have to be sarcastic"

Drew turned around and started walking but before he could get any farther he flicked his hair and throw a rose in May's direction.

"I'm going to train for a while, can you watch over Sam for a while?" he asked

"Uhh...yeah...sure.." May said not really knowing what she said for she is still looking at her rose...the rose where everything begun. when he was far away for her too see, that's when she realized what he said and started to train. Sam was sitting peacefully on the left side of May playing with her pokemon.

...

...

After training they decided to eat at a restaurant-paid by Drew of course- and then head back to the pokemon center to sleep. That night, they didn't notice a figure looking a them angrilly.

_'I hate you Maple for stealing MY DREW. Oh I'm so going to get him back' _the person thought with an evil smirk before climbing down the tree branch.

**OMG! i hope you like them. this chapter is a bit Naughty, dont you think? hahaha :)))**

**anyway, REVIEW. x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

**GUESS WHO THE EVIL PERSON IS AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE ..;))**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'VE BEEN VERY VERY BUSY WITH MY STUDIES**! **HEHE! anyway, if your name is here, it means you recieved a COOKIE :))**

_Espeon210, Priestess Calla, xXFireRoseXx, ice-beam147 , spdude113__** here's your cookie. -gives each one a coockie- **_** You guys are right.**

**Ofcourse let's not forget **_xbrainlessxxwriterx, _**who is the very first one to get the right answer and the first one to review...and for your reward, here's an icecream and cookie **_**-gives cookie and icecream-**_

**FOR OTHERS WHO REVIEWED, THANKS :P and for those who guess the wrong answer, DON'T WORRY HERE'S YOUR PRICE **_**-gives each one a lollipop- **_**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY =))**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

...

...

Chapter 12

...

...

It has been weeks since they've been in Mahogany City and right now May, Drew and Sam are in Violet City; where the Johto Grande festival will be held, which was a week from now.

it's almost been a month since Sam fell from the sky claiming she's their daughter from the future who came here by using time travelling powers of celebi.

They've arrive earlier than expected because they flew there using Flygon but when he's tired, they'll walk or rest. So now, the three of them are still sleeping-since it's only 2 in the morning , in the pokemon center.

_May and Drew's Dream!_

_"Drew? Drew! DREW?" May kept on yelling. _where am i? _she thought. She was surrounded by nothing but whiteness, she was all alone...or so she thought_

_"MAY? IS THAT YOU!" May heard a familiar voice, when she turned around she saw Drwe runnong towards her. She too run toward him._

_"Where are we?" She asked while embracing Drew who was panting heavily from running._

_"I honestly don't know." He replied although he was a bit dissappointed._

_"Thank God, you're both here" one voice said, and from the looks of it, it came from a man_

_"Shut it. We don't have enough time" anothe voice said, but this time more feminine_

_"Whatever! Let's just het thos over with!"_

_"FinE"_

_"Ummm...excuse me...but where are you guys?" May said looking around_

_"And who are you?" Drew asked._

_"We're here" the feminine voice said. Out of nowhere, two figures emerged. One man and one woman, both of them look so much alike May and Drew. May looked a bit confused and was going to ask a question but she was interrupted._

_"May, incase you're wondering...we're you...in the future" Future Drew said after seeing the confusef look on May face. not to mention he said it with a slight arrogant in his voice_

_"DREW! ofcourse, you just gotta remind my past self because the past you is a know-it-all!" Future May argued_

_"AM NOT!" Both Drews said at the same time. "But i did figure it out when i saw you two" Drew said and fliiped his hair_

_"ANYWAY!-glares at future Drew- we're here to thank you for taking care of Sam while she's in your time" Future May said kindly_

_"No problem..after all she's my daughter too...in the future" May said and smiled_

_"Yeah.. yours and Drew's in the future" Future May teased which caused both teens to blush and look away. _how cute!_ she thought_

_"Well, we are still finding a way to bring her back in our time... so far time travel machine is the only idea we got...beside from finding celebi and ask her if we could travel there and pick her up" Future Drew explained_

_"So when do you think she'll be able to go back in her own time?" Drew asked a bit sad thinking that Sam might leave soon._

_"Drew, don't be sad, she wont leave yet" Future May said_

_"We'll give you a sign if it's already time" Future Drew said_

_"Oh REALLY? i don't want her to leave yet" May said sadly_

_"We love her as our own...well she is out daughter...in the future that is... oh you know what i mean!" Drew said. He look so cute while saying this!_

_"May, Drew, we need to go...you're about to wake up... " Future may said while waving goodbye_

_"Thanks again! BYE!" Drew said, also waving and with that they dissappeared! _

_end of dream! :)_

It was already Morning, Drew was first to wake up. He was thinking about the dream he has that he didn't notice that May just woke up.

"Good Morning Drew, you won't believe it...i have the strangest dream, and you were in it" May smiled naively

Drew smiled, knowing what her dream is. "Let me guess, future me and future you talked to us."

"HEY! How did you know that?"

"I also had the same dream"

"Oh. six more days before the grande festival and i'm so going to beat you" May beamed

"Oh really?" Drew said and tackled May, he started tickling her everywhere

"D-drew ha-ha-ha sssto-op i-it ha-ha-ha" May said between her laughs

"NOt in the million years" Drew smirked and continued tickling her

"CAT FWIGHT!" a giggling Sam, who just woke up and ran to their bed, said. She jumped on the back of Drew, causing him to land into May.

"Sam, can you please get off?" May asked kindly

"Sure. Daddy, i'm hungry" Sam got off and was carried by Drew, who put her into his lap

"Take a bath and then we'll eat" Drew said and then kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Sam said 'hungry' not 'hungwy' like she usually do. She's growing up so fast" May said and pretended to wipe a tear.

Sam was the first to take a bath while Drew and May cook breakfast. Did you know that the pokemon center here in violet city is so huge that each room has a bathroom, living room, kitchen/dinning room. I know, violet city is so rich.

After Sam took her bath, she watched TV while May took her bath. last but not the least, Drew also took her bath while the girls are prepairing the dinning room.

"Let's eat!" Sam said cheerfully which cause May to smile widely and for Drew to smirk proudly.

...

...

"Roselia, Petal dance" Drew said coolly. May and Drew decided to train, and right now they are battling each other.

"Beautifly, physic and then string shot" Beautifly's eyes started to glow blue as she controlled the petal dance. She made the petal dance go back to Roselia and she was hit; at the same time Stringshot attacked her.

"Okay May, let's stop and rest" Even thought Roselia isn't beaten yet, Drew decided that it was best for them to rest

"Beautifly, Roselia, are you guys hungry?" Sam asked her pokemon

"Lia, rose" _Yep, i'm hungry_

"Beautifly fly" _me too_

Sam giggled and said "Okay, wait a minute" Sam started to search for something in her pink fanny pack. Finally, she saw what she was looking for; her pokemon's pokeblock made by her parents but the recipe came from her uncle brock.

"Here, eat up" Sam said and held her hand that contain pokeblocks to them, which they accepted

"Hey Sam, what that?" May asked from behind

"Pokeblocks. Me and Mom used to make them but Uncle Brock gave us the recipe." Sam said, her head filled with memories of her and her mom making pokeblock, some with Drew.

"Oooh..they must really like it then." May smiled

"Mommy, when will i go back home...i mean in the future...in case you're wondering how i knew, Mommy and Daddy showed up at my dream last tuesday night and eplained it to me" Sam said sadly

"Sweetie, don't be sad..don't you like it here?"

"Of course i like it... i got to see you and Daddy in your tweenwage years"

"Well, your parents said they give us a sign if you are going back home, so don't worry"

"Thanks Mommy" Sam kissed May's cheek and hug her, May hugged her back.

Not to far away from them, Drew is standing there-cellphone in hand. He took a picture of them hugging and smiled softly. _'they are so cute together...my two favorite girls' _he thought. They often took picture of themselves as a 'family' and sometimes it's only May and sam or May and Drew or Drew and Sam.

...

...

Not far away from Drew was Aqua, feeling jealous at May. she stated thinking what to do to her so that she won't make it to the grand festival and finally how to get Drew to herself

_'you are mine drew..remember that' _with that thought she started walking away, grinning evilly.

...

...

**sorry if it's only short and sorry for the long wait. HOPE YOU LIKE THEM! **

**PLEASE REVIEW O.o**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SUPER LATE. I WAS VERY VERY VERY BUSY. WHY? IMAGINE EVERY TUESDAY AND THURSDAY I HAVE VOLLEYBALL (4-7PM) AND THEN EVERY WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY AND SATURDAY I HAVE PEP SQUAD (wf- 4-7PM s- 1-5PM).**

**SEE? PLUS SCHOOL WORKS. SO I'M VERY SORRY :) and exaaaams.**

Chapter 13

_'The grand festival will start tomorrow and i can't wait to compete'_ May thought while staring at the sky in the balcony. It was the night before the grand festival and May is so excited that she can't sleep.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Her back collided with someone's chest and she smiled;

"Drew, why aren't you asleep yet?" May smiled, still looking at the stars

"I should ask you the same thing" Drew said, still hugging May from behind

"I can't wait for the grand festival" May said

"Yeah, me too...TO BEAT YOU!" Drew smirked

"Watever hayden! that is never gonna happen"

"Let's go to sleep, we have to wake up early and prepare ourselves"

"Yeah you're right. Good night Drew" May said and kissed his cheeks and then yawned

"Goodnight May." With that, they went to their bed and went to sleep.

...

...

Morning came, but it's not an ordinary morning like the other days. Why? Because it's time for the Grand festival! May and Drew was wide and awake but Sam is still Sleeping, they took turns taking a bath and then they woke Sam up. After that they went to the cafe in the pokemon center to eat breakfast, and then proceeded to the contest hall. (:

"Good morning , Mr. Hayden; please sign this paper, it will represent as your attendance" The receptionist said. her looks tell herr that she's in her 30's, yup OLD :))

May and Drew signed the sheet of paper and then went to the garden to train.

...

...

minutes passed, and now it's time for the grandfestival to start. All the coordinators that joined the grandfestival stood in the center of stadium, all the audienced seated, waiting for it to start.

"Good morning everyone this is Jillian, your emcee for this year's johto grandfestival. Can you see all these people in the center? WELL, THEY ARE THE COORDINATORS WHO SUCCESSFULLY WON 5 RIBBONS AND NOW THEY ARE HERE! enough about that, let's meet our judges; Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and 3 Nurse joy from different town" The audience cheered the loudest.

...

...

After that, all coordinators were in the lounge waiting for their name to be called for the appeal round.

"Drew, who's taking care of Sam right now?" May asked realizing they asked no one to take care of her.

"She's with uhhh... crap.. i forgot!" Drew panicked, i mean who doesn't? especially IF YOU totally forgot where your daughter is. May widened her eyes

"It's not yet our turn, maybe we could find her. Let's split up but be back immediately or else we might miss our appeals" Drew said

They headed for the door and was about to look for Sam when she, herself bumped into them.

"SAM!" they both yelled.

"Where have you been? We're so sorry if we totally forgot you." May said while hugging her future daughter. WHAT? they've grown attached to each other, even Drew got attached to her.

"Uhhh.. Mama, i can't breathe" Sam's face turned purple and Drew saw this.

He smirked and pulled May away from her earning a groan from May. Drew flicked his hair and kissed her cheeks.

"So can you answer our question?" Drew asked and put Sam on his shoulder.

"I'm with Gwampa and Gwanma and Uncle Max" She answered with a cute smile. May was relieved that she was safe with her family and she was happy that her family was here to watch her even though Johto was far from Hoenn

Sam kissed both May and Drew and told them she would go back to May's family. they nodded and told her to be careful.

...

...

Coordinators performed their appeals, some got high points whle some are low. May and Drew still haven't gone to that stage yet. Suddenly, an irritable high-pitch voice was heard saying "DREWIE BEAR! OH THERE YOU ARE! OH AND YOU TOO-MAPLE." you guess it, it's Aqua. AT first her voice was fake sweet but when she saw May, she scowled.

"And now, let's hear from May Maple; all the way from Petalburg city in Hoenn region" the MC said. The crowd cheered for her especially her family. But what was the loudest was her fanboys.

"MAY! GO MAY!" "WE LOVE YOU MAY" "GO ON A DATE WITH ME" "MARRY ME" "BE MY GIRLFRIEND" "BE MY GIRL" - yup, totally from the fanboys T.T

...

...

"Squirtle, take the stage" May said as she released Squirtle's pokeball. "Squirtle, use watergun" Water shot from squirtle's mouth and it formed into a heart shape. "And now Ice beam" and the ice froze the heart in the mid-air. "Finish it with bubble beam" All the bubbles that came out from his mouth collided with one another and it sprinkled to the audience; the heart also collided with the bubble beam and it also sprinkled into shiny raindrops, making the audience go 'awwww'

"And that is May for 'ya. Let's see what the Judges will say about this." Jillian the MC said.

"It was flawless, what a great teamwork you guys have" Mr. Contesta said

"Very Remarkable and i agree with mr. Contesta" Mr. Sukizo said

"The teamwork is really great" 1st Nurse Joys said

"Plus the way you guys are syncronize" continued the other

"That squirtle of yours is very healthy too" finished the last Joy and they all winked at her.

May smiled at them, she and squirtle bowed their head and went to the backstage where Drew was waiting for her.

"You were great," Drew kissed her and added "But i'm much better" and with that he went to the stage, since he was next. She sat on the couch infront of the Tv to watch him.

...

...

"And now a charming Boy, all the way from LaRousse City in Hoenn; DREW HAYDEN!" at the mention of his name, almost all of girls, in every age, screamed.

"OH MY GOD! DREEEEEEW" "YOU'RE SO SEXY" "BE MINE" "BE MY BOYFRIEND" "I'M SINGLE" "I LOVE YOUUUU!" "YOU ARE SO HANDSOME!"

_'ugh.. FANGIRLS! they are so annoying' _he thought but flicked his hair and put his smirk as he tossed his pokeball in the air.

"Go Roselia" he said, when Roselia came out she stood next to her trainer and waits for his first command. "Use Sweet Scent and then Stun Spore" Pink smoke came out from Roselia's rose and then orange.

"Petal Dance" he said with a flick of a hair, which the fangirls scream. As the Sweet scent and stun spore slowly collide with each other, Petals came out from her hands and into the air; creating a tornado-like with the color of pink. You know, the petals go round and round around each other.

"Finish it with Magical Leaf" Roselia obeyed, Magical leaf never miss it's target. So when Magical leaf collided with Petal dance, it turned into pink sparkle not to mention the sweet auroma of sweet scent and a bit of stunspore; instead of pink or orange, it's green when they combined. **(A/N: idk how that happened . just imagine) **

Roselia came back to her trainers side and the both bowed at the same time.

"WOW! that was a wonderful performance, no wonder he has many fangirls screaming" Jillian said looking at the said girls who are screaming for Drew. "Judges, you may now judge"

"That was so amazing! the combination made your roselia sparkle" Mr. Contesta said

"Remarkable, what a teamwork" Mr. Sukizo said

"You two showed a great performance" Nurse Joy said

"Your pokemon is so healthy" said the other

"The two of you combined are so great" said the last one.

One more time Drew and Roselia bowed and went to the backstage where May was waiting for him.

"Hey Drew, that was amazing" She said

"Of course it is, it was made by me" He said Smugly

May pouted and crossed her hands and look the other way. Drew just smirked and put his arm around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Drew!" she blushed "Stop that"

"You're amazing just the way you are. Don't need to be jealous," he sees the glare and sweatdrops "Kidding, here take this" he said as he handed her a new rose

"Thanks" She accepted glady and kissed his cheeks. Together they went to the lounge walking hand in hand.

Many coordinators' turn was up, some were good while some were not. Aqua was up next, they were a bit surprise to see how great Aqua was; no wonder she's in the grand festival.

"Okay coordinators, from 350 participants, only 175 will pass this round and to the other round" Jillian said "Coordinators have an hour break as the judges decide this 175 lucky people. Tomorrow will be the second round, it's also an appeals round but you are required to use two pokemon and make an incredible combo. thanks for watching" she said with a wink

...

...

"That's many, half of the coordinators are going home" she said, panicked rushed through her

"Don't worry we'll surely pass" he reassured her "Now i'm hungry, let's grab Sam and eat"

She nodded and went to her parents. they hugged each other and talked for a while but Drew reminded her their plans. May said they'll just eat with Sam and they'll be back.

"Do you want to come?" DRew asked

"No thanks, we are going somewhere else, don't worry May, we'll be back" Max answered for them. Drew nodded and grabbed May's hand and carried Sam; they went to a fast food restaurant.

**_ AUTHORS NOTE_**

**HEY GUYS :) PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT'S BEEN ... uhhh.. 4 or 5 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED. SORRY. I KNOW ITS SHORT, FORGIVE ME. **

**HELP. can you tell me the difference of silverwind from whirlwind to gust? soory, i forgot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That day, the coordinators found who the lucky 175 who passed the first round. On the first row, Drew's face showed on the 5th picture. May waited for hers, hoping she got in; finally on the fourth row her face showed. Both were happy, although both already know they would pass. May ain't the princess of hoenn for nothing, right?

May and Drew spend the day thinking and trying their appeals for the second round for tomorrow. Sam just watch them, switching between May and Drew-since they are practicing near each other.

_the next day_

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! WE WILL START WITH THE SECOND ROUND OF THIS YEAR'S GRAND FESTIVAL" Jillian yelled, for someone like her she's very energetic, then again who wouldn't. "AS USUAL, WE'RE LIVE AND I'M SURE MANY PEOPLE ARE WATCHING US!" she said and winked at the camera which was seen by everyone watching. "THIS ROUND, TWO POKEMON ARE BEING USED AND ONLY 80 COORDINATORS WILL PASS THIS ROUND."

_backstage with May and Drew_

May and Drew was on the corner...uhh... kissing. AWKWARD.

"I love you May" Drew said while kissing May. The kiss wasn't rough, it was gentle and sweet.

"I love you more Andrew Hayden" she replied while putting her arms around his neck. His arms encircled his petite body. Oh, how she fit him perfectly. Young love *sigh

"AHEM!" someone said, clearly irritated at what the two were doing. The couple broke apart and looked who in the right mind interrupted them.

There stood Aqua, hands on her hips looking like she's gonna blow anytime

"Well? Is there a reason why you interupted us?" Drew glared at her, annoyed that she done that.

"Drewy-bear, my appeal round is almost near.. come and watch me baby!" she said, trying to look seductive but failing BADLY!

"It's Drew not Drewy-bear!" May glared at Aqua.

Aqua never backs down and glared back "Why are you even here? Get away from My boyfriend"

"Your boyfriend? You're dellusional, just because you can't have him doesn't mean you to be a brat." May yelled

"You're the brat! You're always clinging on My Drew!" Aqua yelled back

"Drew is so not yours. My Drew loves ME not YOU" May spat back

On the sidelines, Drew smirks. Oh how he love to see this side of her girlfriend. He just stood there listening to the two coordinators bickering. He sighed and went to May, deciding it was enough plus they are gaining too much attention already.

"Just leave my girlfriend alone" He said flicked his hair

"You heard him, so leave me alone!" Aqua said with a smirk and crossed her arms

May smirk too "You heard him, so leave me and Drew alone"

"Drewy! She's saying she's your girlfriend! She's not, I am"

Drew sighed and hugged May from behind "She is and you're not!"

May showed her tongue and hugged Drew. Aqua just _dramatically _walked away.

"She... she's so.. uggh!" May was frustrated about this Aqua thing.

"Let's go, it's almost my turn. Watch me beat you" he flicked his oh-so-beautiful hair

_Drew's turn_

"LET'S WELCOME OUR NEXT COORDINATOR! DREW HAYDEN!" Jillian said and as usual Fangirls are screaming as if it was the end of the world

"Let's go Masquerain and Absol" he tossed both pokeballs in the air and out came the said pokemon. Both Absol and Masquerain cried their name and waited for the command of their trainer.

"Masquerain use bubble and Absol use shadow ball" Bubbles came out from Masquerain and Absol took time to form shadow ball and once it was done he fired it out in the bubbles. The two collided into black and blue pieces.

"Masquerain use Physic" he did as what he was told and before the pieces dissappear, it was capture by physic and it formed into a giant heart.

Both pokemon went by the side of DRew and the three of them bowed at the same time.

"That was so awesome and let's see what our judges would say." Jillian said and looked at the judges.

"Two pokemon that are totally different but made a good combination is amazing" Mr. Contesta said

"Totally remarkable" Mr. Sukizo said

"Both pokemon are so healthy" first Nurse Joy said

"Not to mention the teamwork" second said

"You two are so amazing" third said

Drew bowed and heads back to where May and the other coordinators are staying.

_Backstage with the coordinators_

"Hey Drew, I would say you were awesome but that would like admitting i lose" May said matter-of-fact tone and then shrugged

Drew smirked and said "Then say it, _babe_"

"Don't you babe me, _sweetie_. I will NOT admit it" she said and stick out her tongue

"But you Love me" _'oh yeah, i'm so going to win this fight'_

May blushed and thought that after all this time he still got this HUGE effect on her. She was thinking of a good comeback and then said "Wipe that smirk off your face grasshead, just because you love me and so attracted to me doesn't mean you have to fall in your knees and ask me to love you"

Drew gotta admit was good comeback, he being the cocky as ever, flicked his hair- the smirk stiill on his face and pulled May to his chest. She was surprised by the gesture, she wasn't expecting that. She thought she would say something cocky again and make her angry and asusual he would give her another rose...this is different.

"Drew" she whispered as she melted into the embrace. She hugged him back just as tight as he was hugging her. "Why the sudden hug?"

"Why? Can't i hug you now? -sigh- i love you so much May" he rested his chin on her head as he replied

"I know that Drew and I love you just as much as you love me... maybe even more" She said, looking at his eyes and kissed his cheeks

"Uhhmm.. May i hate to break this moment, i really do but your turn is already up" he said pointing at the screen that shows who is next.

"I don't want to but i have to -sigh- wish me luck"

"Good luck" with that he broke the hug and kissed may on the head. May walked where the door that will to the hallway that will lead to the stage is. **(a/n: does it make sense? xD)**

_With May. :)_

"LETS WELCOME OUR NEXT COORDINATOR, MAY MAPLE" Jillian said and just like Drew, her fanboys went wild.

"Beautifly, Glaceon take the stage" When both pokemon cried their names as they were released from their pokeball.

"Glaceon ice shards, Beautifly use silver wind" Out came pieces of ice from Glaceon's mouth while Beautifly's wings glowed silver and silver-y wind came out from her wiings. Because of the silver wind, Beautifly looked shinning in the sun.

"Use scratch glaceon" The shards the are floating turned into rose because of Glaceon's scratch attack. "Finish it off with Physic, but leave one single rose for me" May said although the last part was mummbled so that only she could hear" All the ice rose turned into sparkle but one single rose was remained; floating in the air, slowly it went to May.

"THAT WAS FANTASTIC! WON'T YOU AGREE JUDGES?" Jillian asked the judges

"The way you made you nmade your appeal was marvelous, simple but amazing. That's May for you" Mr. Contesta said

"Amazing! Remarkable" Mr. Sukizo said

"I agree, simple but amazing"

"Your pokemon are so healthy too"

"Such great teamwork" All the nurse joy said

May bowed, together with her pokemon and head back to the lounge-thingy

Many coordinators made the judges happy, some made them frown and now it's the end of the second round

"As you all know, from 175 coordinators ony 64 will pass. And we will jumble them up to see you you're going up against. Tomorrow will be the preliminary rounds so you'll have time to prepare. And here is the lucky 64 who will join us tomorrow" Jillian said pointing at the screen where the pictures of coordinators are. Drew's picture already showed up, and not long May's picture also showed up. Heck, even Aqua passed. When the 64 pictures are there, the picture turned around so they won't see who's-who and jumble.

"I guess i'm battling some guy name Jason" May said looking at the picture of the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm battling James, who-ever that is" Drew flicked his hair.

The next day, the battle kept going on and on. Only 32 will pass, May Drew and Aqua pass. Just like before only 16 will pass. May Drew and Aqua made it to the top 16.

"Aqua is good if she made it to top 16" May said, getting nervous, her fingers poking each other..

"She may be great but not as amazing as me.. and you" he smirked

"I have a feeling we'll battle each other in the top 4 or the top 2"

"You think so? Let's make this the one of the best grand festival ever" Drew said giving May a red thornless rose.

May battled with some girl name Alice while Drew battled someone named Eva. Aqua battled Mason, she almost lost but in the end won. That Day, only 8 remained and they will face each other the next day

..Next day..

May battled with some random dude, Drew battled with a girl named Alice and Aqua fought Light, also a big fan of Drew.

"May I announce you, the top 4 of this year's Johto Grand Festival!; Drew Hayden -cue fangirls screaming- May Maple -fanboys screaming- Stephen and Aqua, We'll see who will face each other in the semi-final rounds" The cards jumble until it opened.

May vs. Aqua

Drew vs. Stephen

"Great, I'm battling your fangirl" May said in a creepy-slash-scary voice

"And I'm battling your fanboy, stefan? stephanie? oh yeah, Stephen" May laughed, she knows he's acting as if he doesn't know his name.

Drew battled Stephen, he used Flygon and Roselia while Stephen used his Raichu and Prinplup.

"On the right side is May and on the left is Aqua. Who ever wins this round will battle Drew for the position of top coordinator and winner of this year's grand festival. NOW, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Jillian said.

"Blaziken, Glaceon take the stage"

"Bayleef, Quilava it's time to shine"

"Blaziken use Ember on Bayleef, Glaceon Blizzard on Quilava" The combination of fire and ice made Aqua loose some points

"Both of you dodge" but it was too late. Aqua lost 10 % points "Bayleef Razor leaf on Glaceon and Quilava Double edge"

"The razor leaf hit Glaceon hard and Double edge didn't made much damage but May looses some points"

"Glaceon Hidden power, Blaziken Sky Uppercut"

"Use Flamethrower and Magical Leaf"

"Points on both side kept reducing and reducing and now only 30 more second before we see who the winner is" jillian said

"Blaziken use Flare Blitz and Glaceon Blizzard, hit them with everything you've got" Flare Blitz surrounds the Blizzard which made a good combination

"Solarbeam and Flamethrower, with everything you've got" Opposite type but made a great combination.

As the attack collide, smoke is seen everywhere; right on time, the clock turns 00:00

"We'll see who won this round when the smoke ic cleared. And the winner is..."

Audience are trying to see who won and when the smoke is gone, we could see May's face

"MAY! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'LL BE FIGHTING DREW TOMORROW ON THE FINAL ROUND" Jillian said happily.

May was shocked at the same time happy _'i won? i won. I WON!'_

May jumped in joy and hugged both of pokemon, saying thank you to them, kissing them and finally returning them to their pokeballs.

"I guess we'll be battling each other tomorrow" Drew said, surprising May which made him chuckle

"Yeah, good luck"

"You too, since you're gonna need it" May pouted

...

...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM. REVIEW M'KAY? :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS YEAR'S GRAND FESTIVAL. ON MY RIGHT SIDE IT'S MAY AND ON THE LEFT IT'S DREW. WHOEVER WINS THIS ROUND WILL BE THIS YEAR'S WINNER OF JOHTO'S GRANDE FESTIVAL. AREN'T YOU EXCITED? THIS WILL SURELY BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER. YOU ONLY GOT 5 MINUTES, READY, GO" wow even Jillian is excited, you could clearly see it in her voice.

"Blaziken, Glaceon take the stage"

"Go Roselia and Absol"

"Use sky uppercut and ice shards"

"Counter it with flamethrower and dodge Roselia" (AN: let's just say that Absol learned flamethrower, okay?)

They did what they were told, Ice melted and Roselia dodge at the last minute which made May's points reduce.

_'I can't loose, i've come so far to reach this stage, i have to.. i NEED to beat Drew. but how?' _ May thought. "Blaziken use Flamethrower, Glaceon quick attack and then ice fang"

Drew didn't have time to counter the attacks when Flames hit Absol and Roselia was bitten by ice fang. Because of this, Drew lost more points than May did on the first attack.

"Petal Dance and night slash"

"Fire punch and icy wind"

"Use magical leaf and razor wind"

"Ember and Mirror coat"

They sent attacks back and forth, eventually May's pokemon make a good combination or Drew's pokemon would. Sometimes it was Glaceon's and Roselia's attack that made a good combination. Each combination attracts the judges more and more.

"30 second are left before we see who won this grandfestival" Jillian said

"This is it, it's now or never. Blaziken use Flare blast, Glaceon use Blizzard, hit them with everything you've got" May ordered. Said pokemon cried their name and released a powerful Blizzard and Fire blast

"Roselia finish them of with Solar beam and Absol, hyper beam." Drew commanded his pokemon, who in return also released a powerful Solar beam and hyper beam

Four attacks collided with each other, smoke filled the stage. Audience can't even see a thing and all of them are coughing.

"Time up -cough- let see who -cough- the winner is" Jillian said, although she's having a hard time breathing.

The smoke slowly dissappeared, what they saw made everyone gasp. All pokemon are lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Since neither of the pokemon are conscious, we'll decide who the winner is according to their ramaining points" But when Jillian looked at the score board-_thingy _both May and Drew have the exact same points remaining "It's the first time in the history that this happened. IT'S A TIE!" everyone cheered

"Blaziken, Glaceon return. You guys did great, have a rest" May said. She looked at Drew to see him returning his pokemon too. He saw May looking at him and smirked, slowly he went to May.

"It was a blast, a fight i'll always remember" May said when Drew was inches away

"Me too, I guess we tied. You were great May, congratulations" Drew smiled-yes he smiled, not smirked. May put out her hand for Drew to grab; But when they were shaking hands, Drew pulled May and hugged her.

May blushed and whispered "You do know that we're on TV right now right? and it's live"

"Yeah, and i don't care" he whispered back

In the audience, fanboys and fangirls were either fainting, crying, glaring or were happy for them. May's parents, Max and Sam were happy for them

"Awwww, they so look cute together, don't you think so honey?" Caroline asked

"Yeah they do, but if he hurt my princess i won't hesitate to use Slacking to kick his sorry butt" He threatened.

"Don't worry Dad, Drew is a nice guy and he loves May too much to do that" Max replied, trying to calm down his father

"He better be" he murmured

Sam just giggled and looked at her _parents _talking to the judges

"We're sorry, this never happened before so we only have one ribbon cup" Mr. Contesta said

"So what are you planning to do?" Mr. Sukizo asked

"May, you could have it, along with the tittle of top coordinator" Drew said giving May the cup

"But Drew, i can't do that you earned this fair and square so you should have it" May argued

"It's always been your dream to be a top coordinator, so why give up now?" He glared

"Well if i remember correctly, it has also been your dream to be top coordinator, don't sacrifice it for me. please" Her eyes were pleading.

Drew sighed and scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way to solve it. Yea, he wants the tittle but he love May and she also want the tittle, although she won't admit it. Thing he do for love. "Okay, why don't we just share? like what you and Ash did on the ribbon you guys tied"

"We can't cut this in half" May said looking confused which made Drew chuckled.

"No i meant we'd share the ribbon cup and the tittle" he looked at the judges and asked "Is that okay? we're both stubborn to allow the other to give the ribbon cup to the other"

The judges looked at each other before nodding in approval.

Later that Day, all the coordinators were called; all of them standing in the center of the dome, May and Drew standing next to the judges as they gave the ribbon cup to them

"May i now present to you our Top coordinators and winners of the grand festival; MAY AND DREW" The crowed clapped and cheered for them. "Don't forget to attend the closing party later at night. evryone is welcomed to join."

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY iT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE. PEACE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT. REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. :))**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS :***

**UHM.. DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL ON THIS? MY STORY IS HALFWAY FINISHED, I THINK =)) **


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, ITS BEEN A VERY BUSY MONTH FOR ME. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! XD **

Chapter 16

The moon was brightly up in the sky, everyone was preparing for the closing party. You don't have to wear dresses and tux, casual is all you need (or your training clothes). May, Drew and Sam started walking to the venue, which was located near the stadium.

"Why are you so quiet?" Drew asked, noticing his girlfriend's behaviour.

No answer. "May? Maaaay? MAY!" that did it.

"Huh? Ooops, oh. Sorry, what were you saying?"

Drew sighed "May, what's bothering you? You're so quite today?"

"Hmph, I'm always quiet" May said, deciding to remain clueless but turned serious when she saw the serious face Drew was giving her. "Okay, okay, stop that look. -sigh- i was just... thinking.."

"About?"

"Stuffs"

He sighed, again. "May, I can't help you if you won't tell me the problem"

May smiled and quietly said "I was just thinking what will happen now that the grand festival is over, and what would happen to Sam" She tried not looking at his eyes but it was so hard.

"May, we're still going to travel, maybe to another region and of course don't forget that we still need to help Sam go back, right?" Drew said with a flick of his hair.

"You still want to travel?"

What surprised May was that Drew laughed, which she hardly see in him, she was so not expecting that. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

May was thinking of a reason but none came, only a lame one and she's not even sure about it. "Uhh... I'm annoying?"

"What kind of a reason is that?"

"A lame one" She smirked

"Are we there yet? I'm hungwy" For the first time Sam spoke

"Almost there, sweetie" May said.

Everyone was enjoying the party, there were plenty of foods for May to eat, everything is decorated perfectly. They were having a blast unforunately, Sam fell asleep.

"Drew, i think we should get going, Sam needs her sleep -yawn- besides it's already late"

"Let's go." Drew replied and carried Sam all the way back to the pokemon center. Tomorrow, they are going to start their journey again, a journey to the future.

The next day, they packed their bags and started travelling again. May asusual, enthusiastic as ever, ready to travel but the word 'travel' made her realize something.

"Hey Drew, where are we going anyway? I've finished Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. Besides, what about Sam? Aren't we going to help her with her time travel?"

"Well, since you pointed that out; obviously we're going to Sinnoh but i need to stop by at la Rousse before going to Sinnoh and I'm guessing you need to go back to Petalburg City." Drew replied, taking out his flygon. "Go flygon, can you take us to petalburg city?" he asked with _ofcourse _a flick of a hair. "Fly.."

Drew being a gentle man he is, let May jump up first. And then he carried Sam before jumping onto flygon's back. Sam was sitted infront, Drew in the Middle and May at the back

"No fair, why am i in the back?" She pouted

"Why? Do you want Sam at the back. That would be dangerous, she might fall. Tsk, what kind of a mother are you?" Mocked Drew with a fake hurt voice before smirking "Flygon, let's go" Flygon let out a cry before flying up, which by the way made May scream and gripping Drew in the middle.

"Beside, with you in the back, you're going to do that" ugh. another Smirk

"Once we're down, i'm so going to wipe that smirk off your face" She said angrily. Drew loves making fun of her and getting her angry. That's one of the thing that attracted him towards her besides her not being a fangirl and thos BEAUTIFUL SAPPHIRE EYES.

"Oh, would you?"

"I would and i would cut that hair of yours so that you wont have a hair to flick" she said with dark aura around her. Drew chuckled but said nothing, he hate to admit it but he's afraid of her cutting his precious hair

"Mommy, Daddy where we going? this no home." Sam said in her cute confused chubby face

"Uhhm, sweetie we're going to my house and then Daddy's house and then we're going to sinnoh." May said.

After hours of flying, Flygon got tired so they landed on the nearest pokemon center which is located inside the forest. It was just a cabin with the capital 'P' on it. They asked if they could sleep there for the night and slept in one of the guest rooms.

Next morning, they thanked nurse Joy before climbing into Flygon's back. Once again, they are flying, heading to May's home city.

"How long -yawn- will it take for us get to -yawn- petalburg?" May asked, her eyes failing her to stay up. **(does that even make sense?)**

"Just a few more hours, go to sleep May. I'll wake you and Sam up when we reached there" Drew didn't recieve a reply, indicating that May was already asleep.

A few hours later, they landed near petalburg city. You're asking why not land in the city itself, well because Drew thinks it's better to continue by feet besides Flygon is already tired.

They definitely don't know what's going to happen, it might give them a shock or excitement. Just wait and see. until the next chapter

~happy holidays~

**HEY! sorry for not updating, sorry if this is boring T.T but i need to hurry things up, so i posted this because there will be a certain someone who is the child of two people will help Sam back to her time. just wait and see. BYE. thaaanks :) happy holidays.**

**Claudette.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On the way to May's hometown, Sam was feeling something is going to happen although she didn't said a word to her parents._ 'Why do I feel like this? Maybe I should tell them-' _she paused looking at May and Drew who looked happy and content with their lives _'-naah, I don't want to worry them' _she smiled before putting that thought at the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, May and Drew- as Sam puts it 'happy and content' wasn't uhh.. right. Drew, as usual was smirking at the hot tempered May before flicking his hair

"That is so not true, how could you!" May yelled angrily. Oh yes, she was mad. Who wouldn't when Drew just teased her about slowing them down because of eating too much food.

"I bet that you could eat galleons of food fore only, I don't know, maybe an hour" he chuckled his smirk still evident in his face. Oh how he loves May when she's really mad.

Their bickering went on and on, unaware of the troubling Sam behind them but before they even know it she's smiling again.

When they reached May's house, May was red all over. Why? Well let's just say that along the way and their bickering, Drew gave her a kiss which caught many attention of the people in the city, some even taking pictures; she also recieved a rose.

"MAY! I'm glad you're back" Caroline, her mom said before hugging her. When she looked closely she asked worriedly "Are you sick? You look red as a tomato"

That statement made May blush more from embarrassment and Drew's smirk get bigger.

_'Stupid Drew. Stupid Smirk. Stupid hair. STupid eyes. Stupid lips' _she thought but it wasn't helping her at all because she's blushing even more.

"Hi Drew, Hi sweetie" Her mom said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Maple" Drew bowed, his smirk still there.

"Hello" Sam waved

"Why don't we all go inside? May, Norman's in the gym. He still got two or three more challenger" Caroline said with a smile while leading them inside.

Caroline went back to what seems to be she's been doing before welcoming her daughter, her boyfriend and her future granddaughter; cooking in the kitchen. May on the other hand led them to her room.

_'Second floor, third room on the right side...hmmm.. I gotta remember that. -smirk' _Drew thought, what he can't help the smirk. Pervert.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked curiously

"Nothing" he said, still smirking. May was thinking what he's thinking, she highly doubt it was nothing but let it go.. for now.

The lunch was a bit awkward, for May that is. Her dad kept on asking Drew stupid questions. Drew kept his cool, he looks calm in the outside but nervous in the inside; of course no one should know. Every question thrown at him, he answered calmly as if wvwrything was scripted.

After Lunch, Drew helped May pack her stuffs. Food, clothes, money, ribbon case, etc.

"I'm impressed, you answered every question my crazy father thrown at you" she said looking for new set of clothes to wear.

Drew was laying on her bed with his hands on his head. "What can I say? I'm awesome. But to tell you the truth I'm really nervous"

"You are so cocky and arrogant. Haha, ya know if it was some other guy, he would have run away" May said folding some clothes before putting it in her bag. She decided she wasn't using the fanny pack anymore, she's going to use the backpack similar to Misty in the first season of pokemon.

Drew looked around but one thing caught his eyes which made him blush and smirk at the same time. The flower vase. It was a giant flower vase full of thornless red rose, it has a picture of him next to it.

"Hey May, I didn't know you were this obssessed with me to put a picture frame of me beside the roses i gave to you, which by the way you kept" He said arrogantly.

May, wide eye, shocked, blushed from embarrassment and dropped her stuffs on the ground replied "err..you're wrong..I mean.. uhh.." she was speechless. _'I can't believe I forgot about that...this is so humiliating. Stupid me, now he's never going to let that go'_

Drew chuckled before helping her picked up the stuffs she dropped. Suddenly she's hugged her from behind and then carried her bridal style, kissed her passionately which she returnd. He carried her to the bed, dropped her with him following since her arms are around his neck, lips locked. They kept on kissing, Drew licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrace which she gave; their tongues battling for dominace which he won. Finally, Drew broke the kiss and then sighed.

"You should continue packing, we still need to head to LaRousse."

May dropped the things she had in the fanny pack. She puts her previous bag on her closet, the brushes and stuff on her new bag along with her pokedex and pokemon. She saw the roses Drew gave and put them on her vase. _'What a collection, I need a new vase. It's so amazing that the rose he gives me doesn't have thorns and don't die for a long time'_

May saw her camera near her dresser and decided to bring it with her this time.

"Hey Drew, I have a... request to ask you. Let's take a picture together. PLEASE" she said witn all those pout and puppy dogs eye which she knew Drew can't resist

He was going to refused but one look from her made him say yes. May cheered before taking picture of them together. Woah, this girl is vain. Drew gotta admit, he had fun. There are so many pictures of them, some were funny, creepy, stolen, some some were them showing they are inlove.

Because of that, they forgot that they had to head to LaRousse. Caroline insisted that they stay for the night and leave tomorrow. They agreed, it's late anyway. Norman was not happy that Drew was sleeping in his house especially in May's room. But hey, he trust May not to do anything.

May had an extra bed under her bed, no its not a double deck. **(Hey, my cousins have that kind of bed) **Drew insisted to sleep in that bed but Sam said she wants to sleep there, which made May and Drew sleep in the same bed. Bad thoughts Drew. Bad.

"Goodnight Drew"

"Goodnight"

They looked at Sam to see her sleeping, they kissed and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning, Drew was the first to wake up and thank the goddess, Norman didn't see them cuddling each other or he might not make it out of the house alive.

He was looking for the bathroom when he came face-to-face with Caroline. He asked if he could use the bathroom and where it is.

"Oh, it's near May's room. It's to the right side of her room" Mrs. Maple smiled

"Thankyou. Oh, and good morning"

"Same to you sweetie"

Drew took a bath while May was still sleeping. Meanwhile, Sam was second to wake up. Huh, and here she thought she was the heavy sleeper, it looks like she got it from her was homesick right now. She misses her parents, her friends, her unborn sibling and her best friendforever, Katrina.

"Drew.." Sam heard May mummbled, she quickly went to her side and kissed her cheeks.

"Goodmorning mommy, wake up"

"10 more minutes" Sam giggled, now she knows where she got that from.

Minutes later, Drew came in with his usual attire. What? He didn't get to his house to grab some clothes now did he? When he arrived back, he saw May was already awake, same with Sam. They are still in bed, with May talking or telling a story and Sam is listening and giggling.

"Goodmorning to my two precious person" he said

"Oh you mean mommy and mommy?" Sam laughed, may pouted, drew smirked

_'oh how I love my family' _Drew thought, not knowing his mind began to wander off, with a smile on his face.

May was telling Sam stories when Drew came in saying his greetings, Sam joking and Drew dozing off with a smile. She gasps, he actually SMILED althought he doesn't know it. Evil thoughts. May whisphered something in Sam's ear, which she grinned. They slowly and quietly walk to where Drew is standing.

"On count of three; one... two.. three.." May whispered before shouting "TACKLE HIM" they both jumped and tackled Drew.

Drew was daydreaming before being tackled by the girls, they were torturing him at the same time the three of them were having fun and bonding. Finally Drew had enough and turned the tables, he tickled May and Sam at the same time.

The door opened and Caroline came "Goodmorning the-" she never got to finish her sentence when she saw what they were doing and smiled. Oh young love, having fun. nothing like that you perv.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at the smiling Caroline.

"Hi mom, uhh..err goodmorning. What are you doing? Oh were you saying something?" May asked nervously

"I was hust saying that breakfast is ready but I see that the three of you were busy." The blushing face of May made her chuckle and smiled. "Now c'mon let's eat. Max just came home yesterday when you guys were sleeping"

Indeed, Max was there, eating his food along with Norman. May sat at her usual place with Drew beside her. Sam was beside Max who were infront of May. The parents are the end of the table. (**(A/N: does that even make sense? it's a recatangular table with 6 chairs))**

May and Max catch up for a while, saying he's here to finally and officially fight his father for a gym battle. May wants to see it but knows they had to go to LaRousse, Max offered to video their battle so she could how her sometime.

May and Drew went to the house garden where all their pokemon are. She only brought Blaziken, Beautifly and Skitty with her.

They said their goodbyes to Norman, Caroline, Max and May's pokemon before heading to their next destination; LaRousse City, Drew's hometown-and their future home.

They've been walking for how many hours, they stopped to have lunch so I'm guessing it's around three or four in the afternoon. Drew didn't want to fly them to LaRousse `cause Flygon needs to rest and might need him for emergency.

Suddenly, something was falling. The thing fell on Drew..again. _'ugh, why does this always happen to me?'_

Although this time, Drew stayed conscious, he looked at the thing at fell on him only to see a litttle girl. Not Again. _'Don't tell me this is another child of mine.'_

When the girl stood up, she wobbled and asked "Hi, are you May and Drew?" this girl has long purple hair, ocean eyes, wering a cute outfit and a bonet. She looked behind May and saw sam, she smiled "SAM!" and hugged her, Sam hugged her back

"I'm guessing you're from the future too huh?" May asked helping Drew up. "So who's ypur parents? and what's your name?"

Said Girl smiled and said "Hello my name is Katrina Hikari Shinjii, daughter of sinnoh's champion Paul Shinjii and top coordinator Dawn Hikari shinjii."

**hope you like it, every morning, i'm trying to type it and update. sorry for the grammars and error. crap, i'm late for school. :) bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Oh My Gosh, i've got alot of reviews saying 'i bet Ash and Misty's child will fall too' or 'put some pokeshipping on it' hmm.. sorry to say but i didin't plan on putting that shipping BUT if you want, then i'll think about it. DO YOU WANT TO SEE POKESHIPPING? and THEIR CHILD? =)**

**Sorry for the errors. wrong spelling and wrong grammar. Thanks for all the reviews. **

Chapter 19

.Gosh. That was what they both thought. Who would've thought that Dawn and Paul will someday get married? But then again, who would've thought she would end up with Drew? All people May, all people.

"Yo-your Dawn and... Paul's daughter?" she asked nervously

"Yep."

"And you're from the future?"

"No duh May!" Drew rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Uhm.. uhm.. wait.." Katrina said, pacing around, trying to remember why she came, at last she remembered. "I know, I was sent here to help Sam get back to our time" she smiled

May, Drew and Sam were all happy that Sam could finally be with her 'real' parents, happy that she could finally go home but at the same time, sad that she would go away. They would really miss her, wo wouldn't? She's sweet and a mixture of both May and Drew. Knowing it's for the best, May smiled sadly.

She looked at Sam to see her reaction only too see her smiling sad "Sam? don't cry; why are you sad? Don't you want to go back?"

"Of course I do, it's just that...uhh..well... I love being here with you guys and I'm really going to miss it."

"We're going to miss you too Sam" Drew said before hugging her real tight.

"Uhm.. excuse me..hello.. not to be rude but STOP it because I might forget how we could go back" Katrina said, she got the 'forgetting thing' and the clumsiness from her mother.

"Sorry" they all uttered.

"Okay, they said that _'Listen carefully, if you and Sam need to get back, go to Snowpoint city in Sinnoh region. There's a snowy mountain, near the top of the mountain there's a cave, but not just any cave, a magical cave. Go there and you'll find something that is used for travelling time. Once you stepped in there, just think of the future or aatleast this time and you'll be back. got that? _Phew, that was long." Katrina breathe and exhaled. By now, all are walking, all going to LaRousse city.

"Who..said that?" May asked

"That? Oh, Mama and Papa. Last week they've got a message from Uncle Drew about what happened. So they said that, we went looking for Calebi but for some reason he came to me not the others."

...

Two days later, the four of them reached Drew's hometown and house...err mansion. Drew said that his parents were on a business trip and his older brother is travelling, same with his younger sister. So the only one left there is the maids and the butler.

Drew led the way to his room, and quickly packed some stuffs.

"I guess heading to Sinnoh was really meant to be, huh?" May asked at the packing Drew

"Yeah, I'm going to pack you and the girls some clothes used for cold since someone forgot to pack them"

"HEY! how'd you know? stalker."

Drew chuckled and said "I'm not, I just saw the things you packed the other day"

May pouted but didn't reply, slowly she dozed off into sleep. Drew looked at her to say something but saw her peacefully sleeping. He can't wake her up now.

...

May woke up when Drew shakes her, saying they need to get going if they want to catch the boat to sinnoh. He got some maid to but tickets for them. Rich.

Drew's butler drove them all the way to the dock, they made it just in time, 5 more minutes and the boat will be gone. They presented their tickets and asked the nurse joy for a room. She gave them room with two beds.

Once they got their, May quickly went to bed and started sleeping again, woah she's really tired.

"Okay so you and Sam will sleep there, I'm going to sleep next to May or i'm going to sleep in the floor" Drew said to Katrina but the last statement were mummbled

"You should go sleep next to Mommy, she needs you or something"

Insinde the room, there is a bathroom, a mini dining room, two beds and a window. It will take them atleast two to three days before arriving at Sinnoh.

It was already night when they arrived at the dock so now, they are all heading to bed; except for May who was sleeping since they got there.

After a few days, they finally arrived at Sinnoh in Twinleaf town. They need to find the professor there and ask their pokedex to be renewed or something. Maybe catch some wild pokemon and enter some contest.

**A/N: So? how was it? sorry if it's short and if it had any error. :)**

**I hope you like it, thanks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**HEEEEEY! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed but I need to do it, plus I don't know what else to write and I was busy. OH MYGOSH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST SEVEN MONTHS. I'M REALLY BUSY, EVEN NOW. ALTHOUGH I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE. HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **

Chapter 20

The ship docked at Veilstone City, the home city of Paul Shinjii. It was two in the afternoon, and the girls are tired. They went to the Pokemon Center earlier to rent a room but it seems that there were no rooms left. Nurse Joy said that it's because of the Veilstone Festival held every year, to honor Dialga and Palkia. So now, May, Drew, Sam and Katrina are walking around looking for a place to stay. Drew insists to continue their journey but it seems that the girls wanted to stay for the festival.

"Where are we going to stay? I'm so tired" May complained, walking slowly

"I told you that we could just continue on our journey but NO" Drew retorted

"Dreeeeeeew! This is once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, besides we need a break. Please let us staaaaaay.." May said while using her puppy eyes technique while pouting.

"May, -sigh- fine, I give up." Drew said "But let's find a place to stay first, something cheap and affordable."

"But you're rich Drew, rich!"

"Still, I want to save money-" At this point, Drew moved closer to May; bodies almost touching "-you know for us, someday we'll need it...babe" He said with a seductive smirk and matching wink.

May turned red from embarrassment "Dreeeeeew, I'm gonna kill you one day"

"Mommy, I'm tired can you carry me?" Samantha asked, tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Sure baby, don't worry, we'll find a place to stay" May said while picking up Sam and carrying her.

Katrina on the other hand, was looking everywhere; as if looking for something. _'hmmmm, where is our house again? oh, that's uncle Reggie's house and that's- UNCLE REGGIE?' _Katrina poked Drew until he looked at her. "Uncle Drew, see that house? Yes the one with green door. That's Uncle Reggie's house, maybe we could stay there for the night?"

"Hmm.. May what do you say about that?"

"Well, it's alright with me, let's go and ask Reggie then"

They knocked and knocked on the door until someone with purple hair opened it. When he saw the people in front of him, he smiled. Yep, it's Reggie. Paul doesn't usually smile, only frown.

"Oh May and Drew, it's nice to see you too again. What are you doing here?" He said as he stepped aside to let the four in. FOUR? "Oh, and who are these little cuties?"

"This is Sam, Drew's cousin and that is Katrina, Sam's friend." May introduced them, although Sam was surprisingly asleep.

"We were wondering if you have an extra room for us, just for two days? It's also fine with us if we could sleep at the couch, anywhere as long as we have a place to stay" Drew explained while he and Reggie sat at the couch. May and the kids sat across from the two.

"Of course you guys could stay. You and May are always welcome here. We have a spare room upstairs, it's a double-deck bed. You could stay as long as you want" Reggie said with a big smile you could ever see

"Thank you so much Reggie, we owe you big time" May said

"Yeah, thanks Reggie"

"No problem, although only one more guest room is available. Is it alright if you guys share the room?"

"Yeah, no problem, It doesn't really matter where we stay here." Drew said

"Alright, I'll show you your room. Follow me"

May and Drew grabbed Sam and Katrina before following Reggie upstairs. Soon they reached the third door on the left side of the second floor. "Here is your room." he said as he opened it for them. "The one across the room is the other guest room, beside that is Paul's room. My room is the first door on the left side of the stairs. The bathroom is that one, the one that's in between of mine and Paul's room."

"Thank you so much Reggie" May said. Reggie nodded and left.

The room is painted in green; there are two beds and a nightstand in the middle. There is a closet not far away, a desk, a length size mirror near the door and a rug on the floor. The kids ran and claimed the other bed. May and Drew didn't utter a word, besides they already know that they'll be sharing a bed. (asusual!)

..FESTIVAL..

It was the nights of the festival, not only the people of Veilstone City are here, there were some who came from other city, some even from other region. The fact that they came here for the festival proves that this is one of the most awaiting festival in the year. There are food stalls everywhere and games too and it looks like everyone is having fun.

May, Drew, Sam and Katrina were walking down the streets, heading for the center of the city where the festival is being held. They were dressed in their normal clothes, since they weren't required to wear kimono or yukata.

Once they reached their destination, May and Sam's eyes sparkled. Everything is amazing, the lights, the food stalls, even the games.

"Hey look, it says that there will be fireworks once the clock reached 12am" Drew said while reading the note in the entrance.

"Can we stay? Can we? pleaaase!" May begged which Drew agreed to.

"Mommy, Mommy look" Sam said and dragged May to a game stall where you need to throw a ball to the dolls/action figures. If five fall, they could pick a prize; like a teddy bear. "Can I play? It's only two pokecoins"

"Sure sweetie, here" May said as she gave two pokecoins to her future daughter. Sam grabbed a ball and threw it. Three dolls fell, while one missed.

"Here is your prize" the man said as she gave Sam a normal sized teddy bear.

"Thank you" was all she said before she and May headed towards Drew and Katrina, who by the way was buying food in one of the stalls.

"Having fun?" Drew asked once he saw them approaching

"YES! Daddy, look I won a teddy bear. Oooh, is that ramen? Can I have one?" Drew bought another one and gave it to Sam.

"Do you want one May?"

"No thanks" She said while looking around until she spotted two familiar figures. It seems that one of them is talking non-stop while the other is listening, or maybe pretending to listen. One has purple hair while the other has blue. "DAWN!" she yelled as soon as she saw her.

Dawn, who was talking to Paul about something, stopped when she heard her name being called. She looked around until she saw May waving at her. She immediately ran towards her to give her a hug. Paul slowly followed her.

"Oh My Gosh what are you guys doing here? Who are you with? Who's that? Is he your boyfriend? Oh, wait is that Drew? As in _the _Drew Hayden of coordinating?" Dawn kept talking and talking.

"HOLD ON DAWN!" She looked at the kids and said "We'll tell you why we're here besides for the festival. Yes, that's Drew and he's my boyfriend. And speaking of boyfriend, are you together-together with Paul? It seems that the two of you are close?" She said slyly

Dawn blushed and stuttered "No..w-well m-maybe..n-no we're not together" and whispered, although May heard it "but I wish we were"

May could only smile, she cannot reply because Paul chose that moment to show. He looked at Dawn's blushing face who avoided looking at his face, and then at the girl beside her, and the one behind him with the kids.

"Hi you must be Paul? I'm May, this is Drew and that is Sam and Katrina" _shoot, Katrina. _"Uhh..wait here for a moment. Drew talk to Paul" She immediately bent down to Katrina and whispered "Kat, please control yourself. I know that this is your fist time seeing your parent's younger selves, but please don't tell anything. We'll tell them later, okay?"

"Okay, but you've got to tell them, they might help us" Katrina whispered back. May nodded and went back to the boys who were talking, but then turn her head towards Sam and Katrina and told them quietly "Remember call us May and Drew, not mommy and daddy or uncle and untie"

They nodded and followed her until they reached the adults who were talking.

"Paul, Dawn, this is Sam, she's Drew cousin, and that is Katrina, a friend of Sam" May introduced them. They greeted her while Dawn greeted her cheerfully saying how cute they were. Paul, on the other hand, nodded with a grunt.

"Don't mind him, that he's way of saying Hi. Anyway, where are you guys staying?" Dawn said, as the six of them started walking around.

"Well, we asked Reggie if we could stay in his house for the night since the Pokemon Center is full, as in no rooms are available. What about you?" May asked

She noted the blush in her face and smirked. "I- uhhhh... I-I" she cannot form her words so May decided to come to the point. "You're staying there too aren't you?" Dawn could only nod, the blush still in her face. "I knew it, is there something going on between you and Paul? Tell me honestly"

"Well, I think so, maybe or maybe not. You see, we're travelling together; how that happen is not the matter right now, it was accidental actually. Anyway, along the journey, I started having this...feeling and I know he would never feel the same way." She sigh, her tone saddened "Life is so hard"

"You know, I felt the same with Drew before but it turns out he loves me too. With the teasing, the bickering, the fights, the roses, it's kind of his way of showing that he likes me, that he cares for me. Maybe Its the same with you and Paul, besides I see the sparks. I see the way he looks at you, it's like he wants you by himself"

"Well, there were signs that he cared but I'm not really sure"

"Hey cheer up; it's the night of the festival. It's time to have fun"

It's a good thing that the boys are ahead, talking to each other, and they can't hear their conversation. Sam was holding Drew's hand while Paul was holding Katrina's hand.

Paul didn't know why but he felt like protecting this kid, even though he doesn't know her. He looked behind to see Dawn sad while talking to her friend. During their journey, dare he say it, but he's starting to warm up to her. Damn her, but he kinda like it and it scared him. Right now he was talking to Drew, they became friends fast.

"So, do you like Dawn?" that question caught him off guard.

Drew thought that he wasn't going to answer but was surprised when he heard him replied quietly.

"Maybe" he whispered, not sure if he heard him or not.

"Really? You know you guys look good together. I can tell that she likes you too, maybe you should tell her before its too late." Drew said. Paul didn't reply and thought about what he said. Confess to Dawn huh? He smirked.

They spend their night together, eating, fighting, playing and having fun; like two family, although one family didn't know about that. May and Drew decided to tell Paul and Dawn about their future daughter tomorrow, when they wake up.

Once it strike midnight, fireworks were up in the sky. It was a good thing that the six of them has a good view of it by the hill. The fireworks exploded into the shapes of different pokemon. The firework itself shows that it's the end of the festival.

Dawn was so amazed that she unconsciously leans on Paul shoulders. He didn't seem to matter that, in fact he was actually comfortable about that. May and Drew were cuddling each other while looking at the fireworks. Sam and Katrina are lying in their stomachs, watching the fireworks, looking amazed. What a wonderful family they had.

After that, they walked towards the Shinjii's house. The kids were already asleep, tired of all that happened today. Drew was carrying Sam, and Paul surprisingly offered to carry Katrina; which by the way made May and Dawn smile. He will definitely be a great father.

..

..

**HEEEEY! so that's the end of chapter 20. i tried making it long and i hope its long enough for you guys to like it. and i hope you do like it. REVIEW AND LEAVE ME A COMMENT. BYEEE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HIYAAAA! sorry it took so long for me to update. I stayed at my cousin's house and I can't find the time to write and update. I'm really SOOOORRY. Btw, this chapter is more on ikarishipping; for those who don't like 'em, I'm sorry but I like it okay? On with the story.**

**..**

Chapter 21

The next day May is the first one to wake up, she tried to get up but _something _was refraining her from getting up. She look down and saw an arm around her waist, she looked up and saw whose hand it belongs to – none other than Drew. She smiled, wanting to stay in his arms but she know that she can't. Slowly but surely, she removes his arm and already missed his warmth. She look at the other bed and saw Sam and Kat were cuddling.

"Awwwww, how cute" May said, the moment she got up, was the moment Drew opened his eyes. She looks at him as he tried to focus his eyes. _'He is so cute.'_

His unfocused eyes stared at May who was staring back at him. _'I'm so sleepy, is it morning already?'_

"Good morning grasshead" May said. Hey, just because they're together doesn't mean she cannot tease him like they usually do.

He smirk and flick his hair, eyes already focused and said "Good morning to you too, ms. Clumsy"

"I AM NOT CLUMSY"

"As you wish, CLUELESS"

"AND I AM NOT CLUELESS EITHER, "

"Mr. Rose, really July?"

"Grrr...You better run Drew because when I catch you it won't be great!"

Drew chuckled and ran out the door, with May running after him. May was really angry now, her face clearly says it, it's really a wonder that the kids are still sleeping. They run and run around the house, still in their pajamas.

..

While all of this was happening, Paul woke up but kept his eyes close, he still don't want to get up. He felt warmth around his body, thinking that it was his pillow brought it closer to him. He tried to embrace it but instead of feeling soft, he felt skin. Alarmed, he immediately opened his eyes only to find Dawn sleeping beside him. Her head buried in his chest, her face contented with the warmth and his arms encircled her waist. Upon realizing that, he let go of her and decided to go downstairs to eat or something.

While walking in the hallway, these crazy thoughts came flooding into his mind. _'Why is she in my room? Why am I hugging her? What happened yesterday that she ended up in my room? Why do I feel this way about her? Heck, why am I even thing about her? Her, she's all I'm thinking about lately, that troublesome girl. I don't like her, do I?'_

All this thoughts were confusing him, a sudden memory came to him about what happened last night.

FLASHBACK

_The four of them are already tired and the kids are already asleep. They went up the stairs, in the second floor, and Katrina is still being carried by Paul._

_"So where does she sleep?" Paul asked pointing at the sleeping Katrina. _

_May was so tired to answer back and yawned, looking at Drew, telling him to tell Paul where. Drew got the message and nodded, "She's staying in our room" _

_Soon, the four of them stopped at the guestroom where May, Drew and the kids are staying. May opened the door and went straight ahead to the bed. Drew followed her and set Sam down in the other bed and said to Paul to put Katrina beside Sam. _

_Paul nodded but before he steps inside, he was stopped by a hand in his shoulder._

_"Hey Paul, I know you're tired so please let me handle Katrina. You should sleep already, I know you're already tired" Dawn offered even though she's REALLY tired._

_Paul, even though he's tired, didn't allow it and said "I'll do it troublesome, just go sleep"_

_Dawn didn't object and began walking down the hall. She's even too tired to notice that he just called her troublesome._

_Paul walked inside the room and gently put Katrina in the bed beside Sam and took of her shoes and socks. Satisfied that she's comfortable, he bid goodbye to Drew and to May, who is still awake, barely._

_MINUTES AGO_

_After Paul told her to go sleep, she walked down the hallway, too tired to noticed she just passed her room. When she saw the door, all she could think about was going to sleep. She opened the door and immediately went to the bed. She unconsciously entered Paul's room._

_"Is it me or is my room a bit different?" She mumbled. She decided to get up and change in HER room. She went to the drawer where she kept her things only to notice that it change locations. She was so sleepy that she thinks it's just an illusion, so she grabbed the shirt she saw. Dawn took her clothes of and put the shirt on; it was plain black and went down to her mid-thigh. It's a good thing she's wearing a mini-short on, and went to bed to sleep. She was THAT tired to notice that this was not her room but Paul's room._

_As Paul entered, the first thing he noticed was that there was someone on his bed. He looked around, thinking that he entered a wrong room but found out that it was indeed his room. _

_'Who could that be?' he thought, he sighed and went to the bed. What he saw took him by surprise; Dawn was sleeping in his bed wearing one of his shirts, he fight off a blush that was creeping up in his face._

_"Troublesome, wake up, hey wake up, you're in the wrong room." He said, shaking her but it's no use. He sighed and looked at her "Dawn" he whispered. He was mesmerized by her beauty while sleeping. 'Get a grip Paul' once again he sighed, quickly changing his clothes; he usually wears boxers when sleeping but since Dawn is here, he decided to wear a white shirt._

_It's no use getting her to wake up and go to her room, besides he's really tired. He climbed in the bed next to her, his back facing her. He was kind of happy that she's here but he would never ever say that aloud. With that he drifted into sleep._

_In the middle of the night, Dawn woke up and saw Paul beside her, hugging her close to him. She was ready to scream but stopped herself when she saw how peaceful he looks when he's sleeping, as if he doesn't care about the world. She decided to go back to sleep, back in his arms with a smile plastered in her face._

END OF FLASHBACK

Paul stopped walking after remembering what happened last night and blushed, it's a good thing that no one is around. He went downstairs and saw Reggie cooking, so went to the living room only to stop once again when he heard his name. He peeked and saw May and Drew talking.

* * *

It seems that they stopped chasing each other and decided to talk privately in the living room, unknown that Paul is listening to their conversation.

"I told you, we need to tell them the truth" May said

"But we don't want them to freak out, besides it might ruin their relationship" Drew argued back

"They won't freak out, okay maybe Dawn a bit but not Paul, besides they have the right to know. Maybe they could help us bring them back"

"May-sigh- we are not sure about that, why don't we ju-" Drew started but was cut off.

"Not tell us what? What are you guys hiding from us?" Paul cut her off and glared at them.

May gulp and glared back, and then glared at Drew. He got the message and sighed, he rubbed his head. He looked at May who nodded and once again sighed

"We'll tell you and Dawn once she and the kids wake up" Drew said

Paul was going to argue but decides that it's best if both of them heard it, it would save them some breath.

Dawn woke up after a few minutes, and for some reason she can't look at Paul's eyes, and whenever they would look at each other, she would blush.

Minutes later, Sam and Kat woke up, just in time for breakfast. They ate breakfast, coooked by Reggie. After that, May and Drew decided to tell them the truth.

_'It's now or never' _May thought, she took a deep breath and said "Dawn, Paul we need to talk to you privately"

"What for?" Dawn ask

"It's confidential" Drew replied

"Follow me" Paul said and started walking toward the stairs, the others following him. He led them to his room; it is the only private place he could think of. They all sat at his king-size bed.

"What we are going to tell is the truth, so please don't freak out" May said, looking at both Paul and Dawn. She took a big breath and said "Katrina is your daughter, i mean future daughter"

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled

"Me and Troublesome have a kid? What kind of joke is that" He was angry, embarrassed, happy, blushing, stupid emotions.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm some kind of a joke, it's not my fault that I'm Katrina Hikari Shinjii" Katrina said softly, tears escaping his eyes as she ran out of the room.

They were surprised at her action, Paul felt a little guilty for saying that; he was shocked at the news. Before anyone utter a word, Sam stood up.

"I'll follow her, sorry about that, she just missed her parents that's why she's acting like that" Sam said and ran out, following her best friend.

Dawn looked at Paul and notices his expression, being with him every day is really paying off; she could sometimes read his expression, and right now it's guilty.

"Paul didn't mean to say that, he may look like that but he's really guilty, right Paul?" Dawn said looking at him.

Paul was surprised once again, surprised that Dawn was right. Is he becoming soft? Of course not. The only thing he could do is nod at them, as if telling them that Dawn was right.

"Anyway, how could Katrina be...you know?" Dawn asked

"You and Paul got married, and she was born, end of story" Drew smugly replied, what she asked HOW right?

"DREW! That's not it, although he's right" May said "Let's start from the beginning; Drew and I have been travelling for two years now, and a few months ago we were walking when a girl fell from the sky. It's a good thing she landed on Drew -giggle- that girl is Sam. She introduced herself as Samantha Nicole Maple Hayden, she also said that she's the daughter of May and Drew Hayden. We were shocked, we told her who we are and promised to help her go back in time."

"So you're saying that Sam is your future daughter not Drew's cousin?" Dawn asked

"Yes, she's our future daughter" Drew replied "I'll continue the story; so we decided to bring her along. Without her we wouldn't confess to each other, it's all thanks to her" By now, Drew was slightly blushing. He didn't really like talking about this, that he confessed but it seems like it's part of the story. "Anyway, a week ago another girl fell, and that is Katrina. I gotta say, I was surprised that you guys would end up together but May seems to know that you guys would end up together, girls. She told us a way to bring them back to the future."

"Why does it always happened to Drew?" Dawn asked, she along with May laughed while Paul chuckled. Drew was trying to smile but failing miserably.

"So how are you bringing them back?" Paul asked. She's his daughter, that's why he feels slightly attracted to her as if they were related. _'A family with Dawn huh?' _he thought.

"According to Kat, we need to go to Snowpoint city, there's a snowy mountain and on top is a magical cave. It's their key to going back but they have to think of the future to successfully go back"

"Can we help? Well if Paul doesn't want, I would gladly help" Dawn offered, why wouldn't she? It's her daughter after all.

"I would help too, she's not just your daughter, and she's mine too" Paul said and stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Katrina" and with that he left

"I bet he's going to appologize to her" Dawn said to them.

"We agree, come on let's train together Dawn. I want to see you perform" May said

"Yeah, let's go"

"I'll come with you, since I never saw her fighting skills in coordinating" Drew flicked his hair

" is back" May said

"Clumsy"

"Whatever, come on Dawn" May said

They headed to the backyard and started showing their coordinating styles, they even battled each other.

* * *

It seems that Katrina and Sam were in the roof, that's where Paul found them.

"She fell asleep while crying" Sam explained "I'll go, I know you want to talk to her" Paul nodded and left.

He looked down and saw May and Dawn battling each other, May is using her Beautifly while Dawn is using her Piplup. He looked at Katrina who was waking up.

"Daddy?" she asked, all she could see is a blurry person with purple hair

"Katrina, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, I was.. surprised" Paul said

"It's okay, it's expected from you. Mommy said that when you were younger you were colder than now..err..future. I'm sorry for overreacting"

"It's not your fault, guess what? Me and your mommy is going to help you go back in your own time"

"Thanks, hey dad, are you and mommy together now?"

He was silent, what was he going to say anyway? "Not yet, I'll let you in a secret but you must promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"I promise"

"I have...feelings for Dawn, but I can't admit it and I certainly cannot confess"

"Why not?"

"What if she doesn't like me? I'm a jerk and cold-hearted"

"If she doesn't like you then I wouldn't be here right?"

"Good point, hey, can you ask her but don't tell that I'm the one asking. Talk to her and once the topic is about me, ask her okay?"

"Anything for you, but I'm sure that she likes you back"

He smiled, yes smiled not smirk and said "Come one, let's go back" He carried Kat and started walking towards the window where they came from.

Two hearts destined to beat as one, May and Drew and Paul and Dawn, they were always meant to be weren't they?

* * *

**PHEW, THAT WAS LONG, I THINK! :) SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW OKAY? SO THAT I COULD HAVE THE COURAGE TO TYPE. AHIHIHI :")**

**UHHHM, CAN YOU GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT? THANKS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorry if Paul is a bit OOC, I don't really know about Paul or ikariShipping since they don't give hints in the anime. Contestshipping and Pokeshipping, on the other hand, is giving hints in the anime. BUT I STILL LIKE IKARISHIPPING, OF COURSE CONTESTSHIPPING IS STILL MY No.1 FAVE. So it's hard for me okay? But I really appreciate all your reviews and comments.**

**IF YOU ARE A BIG FAN OF IKARISHIPPING OR IF YOU WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT IKARi, THEN GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY NOTE OKAY? RIGHT NOW!**

**Thank you so much for liking my story. ahihihihi :") Well, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 22

A few days later, May, Drew, Paul and Dawn along with Sam and Kat continued their journey towards Snowpoint City. Right now, they were walking in the outskirts of Veilstone City; Snowpoint is, after all, a few cities away.

"REALLY? You both won the Grand Festival? Is that even legal?" Dawn was amazed, after hearing their story. May just finished telling Dawn what happened in the past few months.

Paul is walking beside Dawn who is beside May who is beside Drew, Sam and Katrina is walking ahead of them. While May and Dawn were chit-chatting, Paul is looking at Katrina; carefully watching her, and Drew is also doing the same. You might never know what might happen to them.

"Yeah, I can't believe May w0n, I mean l know I'm better than her" Drew said. He saw May getting angry again; he just loves to tease her, he smirks and flicked his hair.

"Shut up Drew, you are so arrogant; don't forget that I beat you in the Kanto Grand Festival"

"You won because the time stopped, if I still had time I would've won"

"As expected from both of you, I mean you are _the _Drew Hayden and you May is the Princess of Hoenn after all" Dawn said

Paul frowned, Dawn is being annoying again. She kept on talking and talking, seriously it's so troublesome. But for some reasons, he kept on looking at her in the corner of his eyes.

"So Dawn, I heard that Sinnoh's grand festival is a month away, do you have all your ribbons?" May asked, she got this information out of Drew. He's such a contest freak, even though he won't participate in this Grand Festival, he still knows this kind of stuffs.

"Yeah, actually I only need one more ribbon" Dawn said shyly

"When and where is the next contest?" May is so excited to watch Dawn perform in a Pokémon contest.

"Why? We can't go, we need to continue travelling so that they could go back to their own time" Dawn said. She is willing to sacrifice her contest for her _future _daughter, she is more important even though it would hurt her so much.

"DAWN! You shouldn't stop coordinating; it's like your life. You love competing in contest, just like me, like a coordinator. Besides, they are not in a hurry, right?" By now, May is looking at Katrina and Sam who nodded in response. "So where is the next contest?"

Dawn sighed, May's right the kids are not in a hurry, and she shouldn't sacrifice the thing she loves the most. "The next contest is in Celestic town next week"

"We should go there right away!" May said

"We should stop at Pastoria City; I need to challenge the gym leader"

"How many badges do you need to compete in the Sinnoh League?" May asked

Paul hesitated to tell her the truth; he silently told himself to not answer her question but decided against it. He sighed and mumbled "two more badges" but then added "I would've finished it earlier, but _someone_ is making me slow" by now he was glaring at Dawn, who was glaring back at him.

"I AM NOT! And why are you blaming me? You're the one who said that we should travel together" Dawn argued back.

"Whatever" was his only replied. He frowned, she is being troublesome again. If he was alone, he would've completed all the badges but because Dawn is with him, they have to stop at a certain city because Dawn needs to participate in a contest. Usually, contest comes first before the gym since the gym doesn't have an expiration date unlike the contest; it ends at the end of the day.

"Stupid Paul" Paul heard Dawn mumbled, as usual he ignored it.

"Gosh, you two are a lot like Ash and Misty" May said and rolled her eyes as she remembers the fights between her two friends.

"Who?" Paul asked

"Misty, she's the first female companion Ash had. They often fight – I mean the friendly fight, let's just say that they have some kind of history" May explained.

"What May is trying to say is they like each other even though they don't want to admit it. Oh, I won't be surprise if they end up together. HEY! I do not like Paul!" Dawn said

"Yeah sure, you don't like him, that's why you have a daughter name Katrina Shinjii" Drew said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Paul ignored them, same with Dawn. They can't argue with that, there is a proof of this _love_ as you can say. It's bound to happen right?

"Hey May, is it true that you, me and Misty became friends with Ash because of one reason, or should I say one object?"

May raised an eyebrow before smiling; she said "Yeah, it's true. He met Misty because he borrowed her bike because Pikachu has a fever. He's biking is so fast that her bike burned into crisp. So Misty said that he has to fix it or something, and because she doesn't have a bike anymore, she decided to travel with him – saying that it's the only way to repay her."

"Is it a coincidence that all because of a bike we met Ash Ketchum? What about your story and your bike?"

"Maybe or maybe not, I don't know. Well you see, Pikachu has a dangerous fever that day. It was the day I was going to get my very first Pokémon, but when I got to the lab, Professor Birch's assistant told me that he went to the forest to find Ash. When we found them, team Rocket was also there. They were absorbing Pikachu's electricity, and after draining most of his energy, Pikachu shocks the machine and a stray bolt of electricity fries my bike. In the end, Pikachu was alright, but my bike isn't and I was so angry about that. That's why I started travelling with him" May explained, remembering that day.

"Whenever Ash get's a female companion, it's always because his Pikachu unintentionally thunderbolts our bike or something close to that. I remember what happened to my bike. Like you, it was the day that I was going to get my starter Pokémon but sadly Professor Rowan's lab has been kind of destroyed because of the starter Pokémon; but that is another story. Anyway, I was riding my bike down to route 202 and stopped at a field; I saw many Pokémon I like and decided to capture them. Of course, I was unsuccessful until I saw a Pikachu. I decided to catch it, I asked Piplup to attack it, but I didn't know it was sick. Even though Pikachu wasn't feeling well, he managed to take down Piplup along with my bike. I found out who his trainer is and gave it back to Ash, and I didn't even tell Ash about my bike until a month after."

"Ash destroyed all your bikes, I still cannot believe that" Drew said

"Yeah, but if it wasn't destroyed then I wouldn't have to travel with him, meaning I might have not met you" May pointed out.

"Touché but I guess you're right. I owe him for that." He smirked

"Besides, without burning those bikes, we wouldn't have found the love of our lives, right Dawn?" She said slyly indicating her feelings for Paul.

Dawn blushed and looked down; she was so embarrassed right now. She looked up and saw Paul looking at a different direction, his hair covering his eyes that's why she can't see his expression. Little did she know, Paul was fighting off a blush; he frowned, he never blush especially when it's about troublesome. He sighed, still looking at a different direction.

* * *

It was dark already, so the guys decided that it is time for them to stop and rest. They've been walking non-stop the whole day and the girls kept complaining. It would take them another day or so before they reach Pastoria City, where Paul will battle the gym leader. They decided to stop in a field nearby a river, where they could take a bath.

"Uhmm.. could you do us a favour?" May asked looking at Dawn and Paul.

"It depends" Paul grunted

"Well you see, Drew and I only use one tent it actually saves us time. Anyway my point is, there is still space but it's occupied by Sam. We were wondering if Katrina could sleep at Dawn's or Paul's tent." May said, switching back and forth from looking at Paul and Dawn.

"Actually we also share the tent" Dawn blushed, May noticed that. "But we could make space for her"

"Thank you so much Dawn and I thought you guys aren't together? So why are the two of you sharing a tent?" May pointed accusingly at both of them

"It's a long story" she said

"A troublesome story" Paul grunted, a frown still evident in his face.

"The tent is set May" Drew said, he's still inside the tent, probably arranging the sleeping bags. Paul was also fixing their tent.

After a while, they started eating the remaining food they have, they didn't get a chance to shop a lot of food at Veilstone before.

"I miss Brock's cooking" May said as she chew on her sandwich

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He is like the greatest cook ever. Speaking of food, what are we having for breakfast?" Dawn ask, she was also chewing on her sandwich.

"I'll cook something; it's time for me to show my cooking skills" Guess who said that, that's right, it's Drew.

"Arrogant as ever, I see." May said

"But you love me" Drew retorted with a smirk.

"Well, I can't argue with that" May smiled, too tired to fight back. Paul rolled his eyes at the two, _Pathetic _he thought and continued chewing.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight guys" Dawn said as she got up with a yawn and went inside the tent she shared with Paul. She heard replies of Goodnights from her friends and something like a grunt from Paul.

Katrina, who is sitting beside Paul, suddenly stood up and pretended to yawn. "Yeah, me too, I'm so tired. Goodnight everybody" Like Dawn, she received replies of goodnights from the others and headed to the tent.

Once inside, she saw Dawn brushing her hair, she already changed into her pyjamas and ready to sleep. Dawn saw Katrina enter and smiled at her. Katrina quickly changed into her pyjamas, which she bought – paid by Paul, founded by Dawn in the Veilstone Mall.

Katrina lay down next to Dawn, who was done with brushing her hair and by the way, still awake.

'_This is my chance to ask her' _She thought and said "Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it sweetie?" she replied

"Do you like Daddy? As in like-like?"

"Well..uhh..you see.."

"It's okay you don't have to answer that, maybe not yet but will like him in the future"

Dawn thought for a while, yes she's been crushing on Paul for a while now but does she like him? Well, it's logic that when the time comes she would end up with him, since they would have Katrina in the future. _'Gosh, this is so confusing' _she thought. But the thoughts of Paul make her blush.

"The truth is…."

* * *

**OOOOOOH, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY? SPOILERS: OF COURSE IT'S OBVIOUS, ISN'T IT? GRRR. **

**I wanted to update now because I'll be very busy for the past two weeks, don't ask! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter even though it's short |: **

**PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE AND HELP ME, IF YOU LIKE, IT'S A GOOD OPPORTUNITY ( I THINK) HAHA. **

**Those who said that if I'm going to put Ash and Misty's daughter, my answer is no because I want it to be a boy (someone said something about that too) but still, I mentioned POKESHIPPING HERE FOR A WHILE. **

**I'm still thinking how to out their son here, maybe a glimpse of the future. Oooh. Anyway, bye for now. Review okay? THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT! **

**~CLAUDETTE14**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"The truth is I kind of like Paul" Dawn admitted but quickly added "But don't tell him that"

"Your secret is safe with me, mommy" Katrina said, but deep down she was thinking of what she's going to say to her father. She can't break a promise, oh well.

"Now, it's time to sleep, Goodnight Kat"

"Goodnight mommy"

Meanwhile, outside the tent May and Sam decided to get their 'beauty sleep' as May calls it. They went inside the tent and changed into their pyjamas and a few minutes after, Drew came in. He took off his jeans, leaving him in boxers and a shirt. Paul was left outside so he too decided to go get some sleep.

"Mommy, will I ever go back in my time?" Sam asked, she's sleeping in between of Drew and May.

"Of course you will, although it's going to take a lot of time before you go back"

"Sam" Drew said "We love you so much and we would do everything we can so that you could go back to your own time, that's a promise"

"Thanks daddy; goodnight mom, goodnight dad"

"Goodnight!" May and Drew both replied, with that the three of them drifted into sleep.

On the other tent, once Paul entered the first thing he saw are Dawn and Katrina hugging each other. He slightly smiled at the sight of them; he took of his jacket and jeans leaving him in his black shirt and purple boxers. He saw how much Katrina looks a lot like Dawn, except for the purple hair which she got from him. But those eyes, it's definitely Dawn's eyes.

He sighed and lay down beside Dawn, his face looking the other way. He tried sleeping, but for some reason his mind kept on going back on a certain blunette.**(Okay, I know that blunette isn't a word but I saw many fanfic using it, besides it's a way of describing Dawn, right?)**

Soon, he drifted to sleep, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

The next day, May surprisingly woke up early and saw Drew cooking pancakes for them. Now where did he get that?

"Morning Drew" she said as she went to him and kissed him in the cheeks. "I'll help out setting the tables." May put six plates in the table with plastic spoons, forks, and cup.

"Good morning to you too, can you wake up the others? It's time to eat, the earlier we leave the faster we can go to Pastoria City" Drew replied, he put a plate full of pancakes in the center of the table.

May nodded and went to their tent to wake Sam up.

"Sam, wake up, it's time to eat" she said

"…Dylan.." Sam mumbled, but May herd her.

"Who is Dylan? Note to self, ask Sam later about that" she continued shaking the girl until she opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetie, it's time to eat" with that, she left the tent.

She went to the other tent only to find that Paul was already awake.

"Good morning"

"…" He just gave her a nod.

"Well, the food is ready; I'll just wake Dawn and Katrina"

Without another word, Paul left the tent as May _tried _to wake the two up. Dawn was harder to wake up than Sam and Katrina.

"Katrina, you can go outside, I'll handle this"

"Thanks Aunt May" Katrina also left the tent, she found the others sitting on the table waiting for the two teenagers inside the tent

"Uhh… Aunt May is waking mom up, who by the way is hard to wake up." She sat next to Sam.

Inside the tent, May had enough of her 10 minutes, 5 minutes excuses, so she grabs squirtle's Pokeball and asked her to use water gun on Dawn. Dawn immediately woke up and surrendered. May left the tent followed by Dawn who changed into her normal clothes, her hair still wet.

No one said a word about this during Lunch. After eating, they started packing before leaving and heading back to the road.

* * *

After hours and hours of walking, the group finally arrived at Pastoria City. They say that Pastoria was originally founded to protect the Great Marsh.

"YES! WE FINALLY ARRIVED!" Dawn yelled enthusiastically "Finally, I could relax, I'm so tired"

"Katrina, can you do us a favour?" May asked "When we are with people, call us May, Drew, Dawn and Paul, and not Mommy, Daddy, Aunt or Uncle"

"Why? Does Sam do that too?"

"Yes she does because you are not supposed to exist in this time, so it's our secret"

"I guess that's okay."

The rented one room with six beds in the Pokémon Centre, it was all ready night so they decided to just sleep for today and battle tomorrow.

* * *

"Why do look sad Sam? OH wait don't answer that, let me guess you miss someone with raven colored hair and blue green eyes right?" Kat teased, Sam only blushed

"HEY, it's not like I'm the only one who missed him, I'm certain you miss _him _too." This time it was Kat's turn to blush. It was a good thing that May and Dawn were in lobby, Paul was outside training (as usual) and Drew was taking a bath.

"Hah! So you do admit that you miss Dylan!"

"I DO NOT MISS DYLAN, I BET YOU DREAM OF NATE EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

"MAYBE I DO, MAYBE I DON'T"

"STOP SHOUTING"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SHOUTING"

They stopped yelling and laughed at each other. Dylan and Nate Ketchum are twins; they are already seven years old, two years older than them. In fact they are identical twins; both have raven colored hair like Ash and blue green eyes like their mom. Yes, he did end up with Misty. In the future, Ash's dream came true; he is now the Pokémon master and Misty is one of the greatest Water Pokémon gym leaders in Kanto. She took over her sister's cerulean gym.

"But yeah, I kinda miss him, don't tell mom or dad" Sam said

"I promise, besides you won't tell mom and dad about Nate right?"

"Sure, what are friends are for"

* * *

**I SUCK AT THIS CHAPTER, SORRY READERS IT WAS RUSHED. :( OH LOOK, I MENTIONED POKESHIPPING AGAIN! :] **

**BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED, EVEN THOUGH IT SUCKS! **

LoveLoverGrl thanks for the idea! ;)

**~CLAUDETTE14**


	24. Chapter 24

**For all those who don't know what Katrina looks like, well I'll describe her. She has short purple hair she got from her father, ocean blue eyes and fair skin from her mother. You could say that she's bubbly but she can also be cold to the ones she dearly hates, like the bullies; A combination of Paul and Dawn. [Btw, I got the name Katrina from my cousins, one from my mother side and one from my father side.]**

**I'll describe Sam again, okay? Samantha has long green hair like Drew and Sapphire eyes like May. She wants to be a coordinator like her parents, she's smart yet clumsy but she's also bubbly and fun to be with.**

**P.S. I've got 200 reviews. *celebrates* thank you ****Kris 77**** for being my 200****th**** reviewer. :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Today was the day that Paul is going to get his seventh badge. Pastoria City is certainly a big city. Right now, the teenagers and the kids are walking around the city. They –as in May and Dawn managed to convince Paul to challenge the gym leader after lunch, although he was not completely happy about it.

Suddenly, a kid around nine came up to them. She has a small notebook and a pen. Another one came, she too have a notebook and pen on her hands.

"Oh My Gosh, you're May right? I'm Vicky and I'm your biggest fan!" The girl, Vicky squealed. "I can't believe I'm seeing you right now, here, in Pastoria! Can I have your autograph? PLEASE!"

May smile, who knew that she has fans in Sinnoh. "Of course, and it's nice to meet you too Vicky." She said

Vicky gave the notebook and pen she's been holding to May who grabbed it. She wrote on the Paper, _'Dear Vicky, it's so nice meeting you today. Always take care of yourself, always smile and stay safe. With lots of Love, May Maple' _And then she signed it before giving it back to the squealing girl.

"Thank you so much May" Vicky said.

While all was this was happening, Vicky's friend came to Drew. She was blushing and shyly offered the notebook and pen to him.

"Hi, I'm Macy and I think you are the greatest Coordinator ever," The girl, Macy said.

Drew doesn't know if this was a great thing or bad; it's great because kids look up to him a role model or bad because he has another fan girl, even if she was only nine. Who knows, maybe she's harmless now but what about in the future, she might turn into those crazy fan girls who are after him. But Drew is not that cruel especially to a nine-year-old girl who wants his autograph.

He flicked his hair and took the notebook and pen and wrote, _'Macy thanks for being my lovely fan. Take care okay? And stay safe. Signed, Drew' _Like May, he signed it too

"Thank you so much Drew, nice meeting `ya!" She said before running off to who-knows-where with her friend.

"Looks like Drew got himself another fan, ain't I right?" Dawn said as she nudges May in the sides.

"Yeah, Drew is rea –" May never got t finish her sentence because a group of boys came running towards her. They all have something that May merchandises. FANBOYS IN SINNOH!

"MAY, YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"MARRY ME MAY"

"NO ME"

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND MAY"

"I LOVE YOU MAY!"

"NO I LOVE HER THE MOST!"

That was what May and the others have been hearing from them. May is trapped in the middle, with no were to go.

Drew wanted to help her, he really did; but the moment that he will step in to help her, FANGIRLS IN SINNOH was all around him.

"O-M-G THAT IS DREW HAYDEN! THE HOTTEST GUY EVER"

"I LOVE YOU DREW, BE MINE!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

"AS IF HE'LL WANT YOU, I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL"

"DREW, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"God, I can't believe that they are THAT popular." Dawn said

"Shouldn't we help them? I mean the faster we help, the faster I can challenge the gym leader." Paul said, by now he was frowning. He hated those squealing girls and those pathetic yelling.

"Aww. Is Paulie-kins worried about his friends?" Dawn teased, using her cute baby voice.

"No, but knowing you Dawn, you won't let me leave without them."

"Hey that is not, wait that is true." She gasped "Oh My Gosh, you're stalker now?"

Paul frowned but didn't answer her. He grabbed his Pokeball and out came Torterra. Dawn released Piplup and together they yelled a command. "Use Bubble Beam/ Earthquake"

The ground shook, making the fans not to look at the _celebrities _at the same time bubble beam hit them gently, enough for them to fall. Enough for both May and Drew to escape. Dawn and Paul recalled their Pokemon as May and Drew ran to them. The six of them ran and ran and hid in an alleyway, few seconds later the fans ran passed them.

"Gosh, I know you guys are popular but not that kind of popular. Even in sinnoh region they follow you. They are so noisy and annoying."

May sweatdrop and forced a laugh, "Yeah, I didn't know that either. Thanks for helping us, and we're sorry for causing you the trouble."

"It's no biggie May, what are friends for right?"

"Enough with the chit-chat, it's time for me to go to the gym." Without waiting for response, he started walking with his hands on his pockets.

Dawn sighed, "I guess he's a bid moody with all the fans,"

"I'll go and try to talk to daddy," Katrina said before running towards Paul.

"Paul and Dawn sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" May and Sam ranted over and over, Dawn's face reddened.

"I do not like him, I'm like 13 and I'm still too young for that!"

"Yeah sure whatever you say Dawn."

"It's true, I'm still young!"

"I know," May said and then whispered in her ears "But I started liking Drew when I was ten!" it was loud enough for Drew to hear, he could only smirk and flick is hair. Dawn, on the other hand, could only blush more. I mean, May has a point, a really good one.

Even when they were walking, Sam and May kept repeating their chant. "Dawn and Paul sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"

"How would you feel if I do the same to you, huh May?"  
"It's fine with me Dawn, because I am not in denial, unlike _somebody!_"

Meanwhile, ahead of them were Paul and Katrina, who by the way managed to talk with Paul.

"S0 Daddy, what's your problem today?"

"..."

"You can't do the silent treatment on me!"

"..."

"Why you," She sighed but then an idea struck her, "Too bad, with your attitude like that, I am so not telling you what mommy said."

"..."

"Said about her feelings" Okay, this got his attention but before he could reply, she started running back to Dawn.

While running, Katrina smirked, _'Gotcha, Daddy why can't you just admit it?'_

Soon, they arrive at the Pastoria Gym. The assistant led them inside the gym, telling them that Crasher Wake, the gym leader, is battling another opponent.

Once inside, they saw Wake on the other side and a very familiar face on the other side.

"BARRY? WAIT YOU KNOW HIM?" Both May and Dawn said simultaneously.

Barry, hearing his name, looked at the group. His eyes first landed on his idol, Paul. "Hi Paul!" and then it landed to the two girls, his eyes burned with passion, "IS THIS A DREAM OR WHAT? BOTH MY BELOVED PRINCESSES ARE HERE!"

Paul noticed Dawn blush and glared at Barry, his fist clenching unconsciously. Drew was mad, _'he did not just go there!' _Jealous much Drew? He looked at May reaction and saw her forcing a smile.

* * *

A/N: well, that's the end of it! Sorry if it's short but I'm still here at my cousin's house and I don't really have that much time to update.

Hope you like it. REVIEW OKAY?

You know when I checked my yahoo messenger; I saw many on it. :) haha. It's like my yahoo mail is flooded. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO MADE MY STORY THEIR FAVORITE OR IN THEIR ALERTS. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I JUST HOPE YOU REVIEW OKAY?

With Lots of Love, Claudette14


	25. Chapter 25

Hey readers, I'm back. And here is a new chapter. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 25**

Barry continued to battle the gym leader while the others decided to sit on the bleachers. The last round finished after 30 minutes, the gym was clouded with smoke. Both Pokémon were standing, after a few seconds, one of them fell.

"And the winner of this match is Barry the challenger." The referee said.

"Nice work Empoleon, you deserve a nice long rest." Barry said to his very exhausted pokemon.

Paul didn't waste any time, he went straight to the gym leader and demanded a gym battle.

"I'm sorry, but I had three challengers today and all my Pokémon are tired, can you just go back tomorrow?" Crasher Wake said

Paul frowned, he wasted his morning going around the town because Dawn said that they need to 'go look at the mall' and now, the Wake is telling him that their battle will be held tomorrow. He was pissed; he walks away with his hand on his pocket.

Meanwhile, Dawn and the others are talking to Barry.

"So _Barry, _how the heck do you know May?" Drew asked but deep down he wants to strangle him.

'_That must be May's boyfriend, ha-ha-ha I'm going to have some fun.' _Barry thought before answering. "Oh didn't May tell you? We used to go out, oh how I miss you May~" He suddenly gives her a hug.

May was shocked and couldn't move, the look that Drew was giving him was deadly but somehow Barry ignored it.

"B-B-Barry what are you talking about?" May said

"Just play along for a while May." He whispered

"I really missed you and I want us to get back together, oh maybe we should get married."

"BARRY! Get your hands off of May right now or else" Drew threatened

"Or else what?" Barry challenged

"You wouldn't see another Day, I would be your worst nightmare."

"Okay chill dude, we didn't go out before. I was just joking. The truth is my Mom and her Mom are childhood friends. May and her mom used to visit us until we moved in Sinnoh." Barry explained.

Drew sigh in relief but they smack him in the shoulder "You should have told me before, I'm Drew by the way."

"Oh, I know you. You do know that you're popular here in Sinnoh, even if this isn't your home region."

"We were aware of that." May mumbled

"But still I missed you May, it's so long since I last saw you. And Hi Dawn, since you're here I'm guessing that Ash and Brock are also here?" Barry looked around but found no one but them. "Speaking of, where are they anyway?"

"Yeah Dawn, you never told me where they were. I was going to ask you before but it just slipped out of my mind," May said while shrugging

Drew sighed, "Typical May! Always forgetful and clumsy."

"I'll ignore that comment, so Dawn?"

"Long story short, there was trouble with team Galactic and we got separated. Team Galactic is an evil organization that wants to do something with Palkia and Dialga. Anyway, I was alone for a while, I tried finding them but I only manage to bump into Paul. After many arguments, he asked me to travel with him saying and I quote "It will saves us a lot of time if you just travel with me and you might bump into lozer too, so come on troublesome" that's why we're travelling together. Up until now, we didn't find Ash or Brock. I just hope that they are fine." Dawn explained her eyes filled with water but she won't let them fall; she won't cry in front of them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them soon enough." May said as she hugged her friend who returned the hug too.

"Hey where's Paul?" Barry asked

"He's right over th – " Dawn never got to finish her sentence when she saw that Paul was not there. '_Hmm, where did he go? I didn't even notice him.' _She thought. She looked at her friends and said "I'll catch you guys later; I'll be back in a few." The others nodded and she ran outside.

She ran from one place to another, looking for Paul. He was nowhere to be found and he just disappeared just like that. Dawn is walking near a forest, and she was about to give up when she heard voices near her.

"Use Thunderbolt, Torterra hyperbeam" the voice said. Dawn knew that voice, so she ran just in time to see Paul standing there, watching his two pokemon battle. She hid behind a tree, observing him.

"I know you're there, you can come out now" He sighed.

Dawn was surprised to hear his voice, and slowly went towards him. "How did you know I was hiding?" Paul didn't bother answering and kept on commanding one attack to another. "Why did you suddenly disappear?"

Paul sighed again; he knew that she wouldn't stop trying to make conversation, so he replied "I need to train."

"Paul, tell me didn't you already challenged Crasher Wake?" Dawn asked

Paul returned Electabuzz and Torterra before stuffing his hands in his pockets; he frowned and then looked at Dawn. "I did, but I lost. So now I'm challenging him again. And before you opened your mouth, Yes – I lied about having 6th badges, I still need to challenge the Snowpoint and Sunnyshore's gym leaders." (AN: Was that OOC?)

Dawn smiled, she didn't know why though; maybe because Paul is starting to talk to her a bit more than usual?

After a few minutes of just standing there, they both decided to head back to the Pokémon Centre. They found the gang eating in the restaurant connected to the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey guys, eat dinner with us!" May yells once she spotted them. They eat together, May kept on feeding and assisting Sam while Dawn tried to do the same. Keyword: tried. Dawn, being new at this, didn't do a very good job. Paul just smirked at them. Drew just ate there, sometimes feeds Sam too. Barry, on the other hand, is talking about his adventures to them.

That night, they slept peacefully, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

The next day, they quickly ate their breakfast before heading to the gym. The quicker he wins, the quicker they could go to the next town. And the quicker they get to the next town, the quicker they could get to the other town and, and you get the point.

When they reached the Pastoria Gym, they were greeted by the assistant. They let them in, saying that Wake has been waiting for them.

Soon, both Paul and Wake are standing at the opposite sides of the room while the others sat on the bleachers.

"I'm so excited this is my first time seeing a Pokémon battle!" Sam exclaimed

May looked at her with a surprised expression, "You haven't seen a Pokémon battle before? But didn't you see us in the Grand Festival?"

"Mo – I mean May," Sam quickly fixed her error seeing that Barry was there, "That is a contest battle but this is a Gym battle."

May had this 'O.o' face, a five year old child just explained the difference about the contest and gym battles. Drew just smirked at her. _'It's a good thing she inherited my intelligence.' _He thought.

"And I get to see Dahhh – Paul battle while using his – and I quote – 'old battling style' as my mommy would always saw to me." Katrina said and quickly glanced at Dawn who looked back at her. Gosh, she was not really used at calling them by their names.

It confused Barry as to why both kids were talking like that, as if they were hiding something; but he just kept quiet and ignored it, after all they were just five year old. He asked the others why that kid, Sam looked a lot like May and Drew but Drew replied that she's his cousin. And now, looking at the other one he looks at her and saw a bit Paul and Dawn in there. He shrugged and just focused on the upcoming battle.

It was a three-on-three battle, the winner will be declared once the opponent's Pokémon are defeated and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. In the center of the room is full of water, indicating that Wake is a water-type specialist.

"Let the match begin!" The referee said as he raised both flags.

"Gyrados, you're up!" Wake said Gyrados was released in the Pokeball and into the water, he roared.

Paul enlarged a Pokeball before throwing it upwards, "Electabuzz, stand by for battle!" and then he caught the pokeball. Electabuzz stood in one of the floating round platforms. "Let's start this with Thunderbolt!"

"Gyrados dod – " but before he could finish his sentence his Pokémon was hit by the opponent's attack. "Are you alright?" Gyrados roared in reply.

"Use Dragon Rage followed by Flamethrower!" Wake said.

Paul's Electabuzz managed to dodge the Dragon range only to be caught by the Flamethrower. Paul thought for the next move for a while. "Use thunder punch."

When Wake heard this, he quickly said "Use Whirlpool!" Before Thunder punch hit Gyrados, said Pokémon managed to release a large Whirlpool.

Paul smirked before saying, "Thunderbolt followed by another thunder punch." He did what he was told too and hit Gyrados. Said Pokémon fell in water, unconscious.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Electabuzz wins." The referee said as he raised the green flag, saying that Paul won the first round.

"You were great, take a long rest." Wake said as he returned his unconscious Pokémon. "I must say, that was unexpected." He laughed and then threw another Pokeball, out came a Quagsire. "Quagsire, you're up!"

Electabuzz stays, although he was a bit tired, he didn't show it to his owner. "Use thunderbolt"

That attack hit Quagsire directly but he didn't fall down. "Quagsire is part ground you know."

Paul ignored him and commanded another attack "Use Giga Impact"

"Dodge and use water pulse." That attack hit Electabuzz and fainted. He fainted because he's energy is drained and he was tired.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Quagsire wins." The referee said, this time raising a red flag.

Without a single word, Paul retuned his Electabuzz back to its Pokeball. He looked at his opponent, thinking of who he will release next. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the girls cheering him on, but somehow he could only hear Dawn's voice. _'Snap out of it, you need to focus on the battle not on Troublesome' _he mentally scolded himself. He sighed before releasing his next Pokémon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, so who do you think he will release next? :D**

**Review for this chapter! Who wants to do a side story about Ikarishipping? Pm me, okay?**

**~Claudette14**


	26. Chapter 26

**OH MY GOSH, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED. I'M REALLY SORRY TT-TT **

**BEFORE YOU START READING, I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL BE LATE AT UPDATING BECAUSE THE WIFI IS BROKEN. I'M ONLY USING MY COUSIN'S COMPUTER TO UPLOAD THIS, OKAY? BYE.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter 26

(A/N: BTW, there is ground in the battle field not just water. I changed it, okay? Or else Torterra won't be able to battle)

Paul took out his Poke ball and then enlarging it, "Torterra! Stand by for battle!" he said. Torterra roared its name before taking its battle stance. "Use stone edge followed by leaf storm." Paul demanded. Rocks attacked Quagsire, followed by dozens of leaves; immediately the leaves from the tree on Torterra's back began to glow green. Fast as lightning, it released a cyclone of whirling leaves that rammed into Quagsire.

"Quag..sire..sire.." Quagsire said as he stood up, breathing heavily.

"Quagsire, use water gun, and then quick attack." The gym leader ordered his Pokémon. Water shot out from its mouth towards its opponent.

'_Quick attack eh? Meaning it would attack up close.' _ Paul thought with a smirk. He didn't bother ordering his Pokémon to dodge; he knew it would not affect his Torterra. Suddenly, Quagsire was surrounded by a flashy light as he ran towards Torterra.

When Quagsire was close enough, Paul said "Torterra, use crunch." Torterra roared. Quagsire's hand was stuck in Torterra's mouth. "Now use Giga drain" the mountains on Torterra's back began to glow a green hue, green beams extending from the mountain and wrapping itself tightly and securely around Quagsire; slowly draining its energy.

"Bubble beam!"

Of course, Quagsire escaped when he used the attack but more than half of his energy was already drained.

"Frenzy plant! Followed by hyper beam!" Torterra stomped both its front legs on the ground as giant roots came out and grabbing Quagsire before it even jumped into the water. Torterra released hyper beam from its mouth, hitting Quagsire. Soon there were swirls around its eyes.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Torterra wins." The referee said.

"Take a long rest quagsire." Its trainer said before pocketing his pokeball. He grabbed another Pokeball before enlarging it, "It's time to battle Floatzel, here you go."

"FLOOOOOATZEL."

"Now use Aqua Jet"

"Counter with Hyper beam"

Two attacks collide, smokes filled the gym. All of them waiting for the outcome; when the smoke was cleared both Pokémon were standing. Paul didn't waste another second and ordered another command.

"Torterra, stone edge"

"Dive under the water, quick!" Floatzel did what his trainer commanded; he dived under the water where Torterra couldn't hit him.

Paul smirk and said "Earthquake" Torterra stomped its legs into the ground hardly. The earthquake was so big that Floatzel was forced to jump out of the water. "Now use frenzy plant followed by another Hyperbeam."

Those attacks collided and left Floatzel unconscious. Poor Pokémon, it didn't even last at least 30 minutes; oh well, that's Paul for you.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, this match goes to Paul Shinjii." The referee said. (**(A/N: sorry , my battle sucks |: ))**

"You battled great, Floatzel!" Wake said as he returned his trusty Pokémon. Paul did the same but without any praise. Just as Paul returned Torterra, he felt someone hug him. He looked down and saw blue; Dawn.

"You were awesome Paul." As soon as Dawn realized what she did, she removed her arms around him and mumbled 'sorry' and blushed.

"Hn."

"Paul I must say, you were great. And here's the Fen badge as proof to your victory at the Pastoria Gym." Wake said as he gave the badge to him; he looked to the person beside him and said, "Hey aren't you the one who's with the kid with the Pikachu and the breeder? What's there name? Ash was it?"

Dawn grin and sighed, "Yes that's me. Basically this is the second time we met, and don't ask why I'm with him now because it's a long story." She said pointing at the lavender haired teen.

**(A/N: I've been thinking and I realized that the last few chapters are all ikari, and my story is supposed to be contestshipping. :( So here's a contestshipping for YOU!)**

* * *

After Paul won, the gang decided to leave Pastoria City as soon as possible

"Tell me again why we need to leave right away?" May asked. Right now, they were walking at the outskirts of Pastoria City.

"Because Mr. Grumpy here –" Dawn pointed at the lavender-haired trainer who scowled at her comment. "–Is eager to leave and collect the remaining three badges before his oh-so-lovable rival by the name of Ash Ketchum defeat him" Dawn explained

"Hn." Paul 'commented'

"Besides the faster we can go, the faster we can help Sam and Kat." Drew pointed out with the flick of his hair.

"Then why do we have to leave RIGHT AWAY!' May yelled but then calmed down and added, "I mean we could have left tomorrow morning. I'm so tired…" May went on and on; Drew was so tired of her rumbling, and thought of the ONLY thing that could shut her up.

He grabbed his girlfriend's waist and kissed her. May blinked once, twice, trice, until she realized what was happening and kissed him back with the same force. When the kissed ended, May stood there, in the middle of the road, with wide eyes. When realization hit her, she found out that Drew was already walking ahead with hand inside his pockets and a smirk in his face.

Dawn and Paul, who were walking behind them, saw the whole scene. For Dawn, it was romantic but for Paul, it was a total waste of time.

May blushed; she got kissed by DREW, in the middle of the road, in front of PAUL AND DAWN!

When May snapped out of her dream world, she saw that Drew was far ahead with Sam and Katrina; Paul and Dawn were walking a few steps ahead of her. She was left in the middle of the road, still blushing. She ran and ran, she already passed Paul and Dawn but she didn't care. When she reached Drew, she jumps on his back.

"HEY! MAY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? GET OFF MY BACK!" Drew yelled as he tried to shake his girlfriend off his back.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? YOU KISS ME AND THEN LEAVE ME STUNNED IN THERE?"

Katrina and Sam were giggling in the side lines. "They look so cute together, don't they?" Katrina commented.

Sam nodded and replied, "Yeah they do. I could actually feel the love between them!"

"And it's making me home sick, I want to go back home, in my parent's arms."

"Don't worry Kat; we'll go back on our own time eventually." Sam replied before grinning evilly, "And are you sure that your parents arms are the only one you wanted? Or do you want to be in the arms of a certain raven-haired boy with the initial of N.K?"

Kat blushed "Be quite, they might hear you and I'm sure you miss Dylan Ketchum as much as I miss my… parents." _that was close_

"Oooh, were you just going to say 'my Nate'?"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Not!"

"STOP YELLING!" Someone yelled. Sam, Katrina, May and Drew stopped at what they were doing and looked at the person who shouted –Dawn. "Please stop, we're wasting our time arguing."

"She's right!" The kids said as they hugged each other and giggled.

May got off Drew but crossed her arms as she looked the other way. Drew sighed, Typical May.

When May turned around, a beautiful thorn less red rose was shoved in her face. She already knew where it came from but she still followed the hand that was holding the rose until she reached Drew's face. He was not smirking or flicking his hair, his eyes shows affection.

She accepted the rose and smelled it. She smiled and hugged Drew. "I still don't know where you get all your roses from." She giggled

"It's for me to know and for you to found out!"

May unexpectedly leaned in and kissed Drew but before Drew could response, she pulled away. She laughed when she saw the scowl in his face. She kissed him in the cheeks before walking away. _'Revenge is sweet' _she thought.

This time Drew was the one who ran after May. When she saw that he was running towards her, she ran as fast as she can away from him. But of course, Drew always wins and catches up to her. He grabbed her waist and spins her around before hugging her real tight and kissing her passionately again. Drew bit her bottom lip asking for entrance which she denied; his hands crawled inside her shirt. She gasped and he took advantage of it as his tongue explored her mouth. They fought for dominance, in which Drew won. They pulled away when they needed air. They looked at each other, their forehead touching.

"I love you May! I love you so much."

"Drew, I love you too. In fact, I love you much more than you love me."

"That isn't possible; Even though this sounds cheesy, it's the truth –You mean the world to me, May."

By now, May had tears running down her cheeks. Drew smiled at her; yes, smiled not smirk. He wiped the tears away and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad that the others are far behind us."

"Yeah, but they are coming this way."

"You two are so perfect for each other!" Dawn commented.

"You mean as perfect as you and Paul?" May retorted

"Hn."

"Whatever, let's go." With that they started walking towards the next city.


	27. Chapter 27

**HI READERS; CONTESTSHIPPING FANS! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORY! LEAVE A COMMENT, OKAY? Sorry for updating late.**

**AY, TO THOSE WHO ARE IKARISHIPPING FANS, I WON'T WRITE MUCH DETAIL ABOUT THEM BECAUSE I'LL PUT EVERYTHING IN THE IKARI SIDE STORY! THANKS. **

*******Optional****: READ IN MY PROFILE***

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! :( If I did, there would be more contestshipping in the anime and they would REALLY be travelling together.**

***READ: ****follow me on twitter **_**claudette14 **_**and on tumblr **_**kiss-me-under-the-rain(dot)tumblr(dot)com**_

**THANKYOU!**

**I don't own Pokemon...sadly...  
**

* * *

Chapter 27

Two days later, they arrived at their next destination –Celestic Town. There was a contest being held there; Dawn is excited to win her 5th ribbon. They rented a room at the Pokémon Centre. On the first night they were staying there, May and Dawn can't fall asleep.

"So Dawn, when is the contest starting?" May asked, when she woke up in the middle of the night, she saw that Dawn was missing. She found her in the balcony outside, looking at the stars.

"The day after tomorrow" was Dawn's simple reply. She didn't even bother looking up at May and just continue star gazing.

"Then why are you still awake?"

"I should ask you the same question, May."

"Well, I can't sleep."

"Me either, I don't know whether I'm nervous or not. I don't know –I just can't sleep."

"Since we can't sleep, it's the perfect time to talk without any one listening." May said, "Tell me the truth, do you like Paul?"

"…."

"Dawn!"

She giggled before answering, "Honestly, yes I like him but I don't know if he feels the same way. I'm afraid that if I told him, he'll frown and walk away. I'm afraid of being rejected." Her smile turned upside down. Thinking of Paul makes the butterflies in her stomach go wild, what more when she's near him.

May understands what she's been going through; the insecurities, the curiosity, afraid of being rejected and everything. She's been through all of that before –not to mention Drew have tons of fangirls stalking him, who are much more beautiful.

"Dawn, don't be afraid, I've been through all of that and I know what it feels. It's better if Paul knows how you feel than not knowing at all. Who knows, he might feel the same. The two of you are perfect for each other."

Dawn sighed, why does Paul always have an effect on her? "I wish it was that simple" She mumbled.

"Tell him, before it's too late."

"Could we talk about something else?" Dawn suggested.

May thought for awhile, and then snapped her fingers. "I heard Sam mumbled 'Dylan' in her sleeps. Who do you think he is?"

"Oooh, could it be a boyfriend?"

"Dawn! She's too young for that!"

"Hmph, fine, maybe a crush."

"Possible, do you think Kat knows anything about that?"

"Oh I know, let's ask her!" Dawn squealed.

"Sorry to interrupt," A voice said, "But I think it's late for the two of you to still be awake." Both May and Dawn looked at the door to see Drew there, yawning and scratching his head.

"He's right, let's go back. After all, we need our beauty sleep!" Dawn commented with a wink before she went inside.

May and Drew were left. She decided to stay for a while and Drew stays with her."Why are you still awake?" she asked him.

Drew snaked his arms around her waist as they look up the stars, "I could ask you the same thing but I'd rather have us doing this instead." With that said, Drew kissed May's lips passionately. She returned the kiss with equal love she was receiving. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted; their tongues fighting for dominance but of course Drew won.

Like everyone else, they need air to breathe, so they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I love you Drew"

"I love you too May."

"I think we should get some sleep, after all we're going to wake up early." Drew groaned as they started to walk inside the room while May giggled at his reaction.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good Morning Celestic town, it's nice to be here once again to hold a Pokémon contest. I'm Marianne and I'm your host for today!" She said. "Before we start the contest, I would like to say that the judges and I saw two special people in the audience today. If it's alright for them to perform a special appeal then it would be great, if not then its fine with us. DO you know who it is?" The crowed screaming asking who it is while the others are screaming names. Marianne chuckled and said "It's none other than May Maple and Drew Hayden from Hoenn Region. They both won the Johto Grand festival and it would be our honor if you start this contest with an appeal." When she said their names, the spotlight was on them.

May and Drew looked at each other and nodded. Drew smirked and flips his hair which made his fan girls scream.

From the back stage lounge, Dawn saw the whole thing and smiled at them. _'Even in Sinnoh they are famous. I wouldn't be surprised if they become famous.' _She thought. She watched them as they made a double appeal.

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

"You're up, Roselia!"

"Glace-Glace"

"Ro-roselia-ro."

"We're going to have a double appeal of that's what you're thinking." May said to them, as both Pokémon nodded and waited for their command.

She looked at Drew and whispered "What are we going to do? We haven't practiced anthing."

"Remember the day when we were still in Johto and tried to combination appeal with them?"

"The one that failed and but succeeded but was never used in contest?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"And why are talking about that appe-OH…okay!"

Drew only smirked at her naivety and ordered Roselia to use Petal dance. Pink petals came out of Roselia's roses and it dances around the stadium.

"Glaceon, freeze the petals with your ice ball!" May shouted and Glaceon cried out his name before freezing the petals in the air with the shape of a heart. Still in the air, the crowed watch in astonishment, even the judges were wowed.

"Use frenzy plant" Everyone expected giant frenzy plant but what they saw was rare. It's still frenzy plant that came out of the ground but a bit thinner than the usual vines and they attached themselves in each frozen petal, supporting them in the air.

It sparkled in the air, especially with sun shining on it. Drew smirked and looks at May. "It's time for our final attack, May."

May smiled and nodded before yelling "Glaceon finish this off with Ice Shards!" at the same time Drew also ordered his final move "finish this off with Magical leaves."

Glaceon's ice shards hit the frenzy plant at the same time Roselia's Magical leaves hits the frozen hearted petal, breaking everything into pieces and pink, green and bluish crystal sparkles the whole stadium, astonishing everyone.

Both Pokémon went back to their trainer and bowed at the same time. Fan girl and Fan boys are screaming everywhere.

"Good Job Glaceon! Thank you! It's so nice to do an appeal again, ain't I right Drew?" May said as she returned her Pokémon and looked at her boyfriend.

Said boy looked up; he was congratulating his long time partner, Roselia, when May called him. He smirked and returned his Pokémon back to its PokeBall.

"Yeah."

"There you have it, a sudden appeal by both May and Drew! Let's clap our hands for them!" Marianne said. Yes, everyone clapped for them, even the judges. Soon, they walk back to their respective places beside Katrina, Sam and Paul.

They watch the contest as they wait for Dawn's turn. Some were good while others weren't. Soon it was Dawn's turn.

"Piplup, spotlight!" She yelled as she threw her pokeball. Once it opened, bubbles came out along with Piplup. Those bubbles circled him before crashing together and turning into sparkling glitters.

"Piplup, use Bubble and then whirlpool!" Dawn ordered and Piplup released many bubbles in the air.

"Pip-luuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" He yelled as he released a giant whirlpool that catches the bubbles. From there, the bubble dances inside the whirlpool. Piplup surfs the water with grace.

"Finish it off with Peck!"

Piplup's beak grew larger and destroyed what he created by pecking the whirlpool from the inside. The whirlpool disappeared and it was replaced by sparkles while the bubbles were torn into many pieces; tiny bubbles are falling from the ceiling to the whole crowd. Some even tried to catch it.

Piplup went back to his trainer and they bowed to the audience. Dawn smiled as she hugged her Pokémon.

"Great Job, Piplup!"

"Pip lup. Pip pip piplup!"

"What a magnificent performance by Dawn Hikari! Let's see if the judges agree with me!" Marianne said as she looked at the three judges.

"Remarkable as always!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"You always surprise me, Dawn. Great Job." Mr. Contesta said.

"Your performance is so nice, elegant and beautiful!" Nurse Joy said.

Dawn returned her Pokémon back to its Pokeball and went back t0 the back stage. She was greeted by her friends who congratulated her before returning back to their seats.

More contestants did their appeal before the next round comes.

"Here are the eight contestants who will be moving to the next round" Marianne said. And then, one by one picture started to show. Dawn's in it, of course, she's the third one.

'_Fifth ribbon here I come, Grand festival, wait for me.'_

Dawn battled a guy name Jared; he battled with his Quilava while she used her Mamoswine in the battle round. It was an easy battle for her, and she proceeded to the next round, she battle a teenage girl by the name of Claire who used her Golduck and Dawn, once again, won this round. Now, she's battling a girl name Ana. She's wearing a genie clothes.

"20 second on the clock, who do you think would win?" Marianne yelled in the microphone

Dawn knew she have to call for her final attack, and she did. "Mamoswine, use Blizzard!"

"Flareon, use hyper beam!"

Both attacks collide causing smokes everywhere.

"5... 4… 3… 2…. 1… and time's up!" Marianne said.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were still standing. They looked up the score boards, both girls have the same amount of points.

Suddenly, Dawn's pictured disappeared and Claire's enlarged with the words 'WINNER' on top. Dawn lost but she smiled, told her Pokémon he did great, returned him back to its pokeball and congratulated Claire.

* * *

"Sorry for your lost Dawn." May said. They were walking back to the Pokémon center.

"Nah! It's fine. There are more contest in other towns." Dawn replied with a smile.

The gang decided to eat dinner in a restaurant before going to bed.

A new day waits them… more surprises… stay tuned.

* * *

**A/N: hey people! Still there? I'm really SORRY for not updating! **

**Review? Tell me what you think. Please?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Love always, Claudette14**


End file.
